One To Love
by Littlemiss-RozaAnn
Summary: House has a new Neighbor,And can she melt his heart? or Does she make him a colder person? *note* I love House and Cuddy But I really wanted to have someone for House who won't hurt him. So please don't hate me for that! But please R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1

House walked into his apartment building. Just then a young woman bumped into him.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she said.

"Its fine." House said gruffly. The woman smiled and picked up her bags. She climbed into the elevator with House. he clicked his floor. "Which one?" he asked. She looked up.

"Oh, the same." She said. He looked her over, She was on the short side with long dark hair. Her face was round and House noticed that her eyes were dark and her smile was bright. "I'm Danielle." She held out her hand. House glanced over.

"House." Danielle put away her hand when she realized he wasn't going to shake it.

"House?" She asked. "Is there a first name?"

"Gregory." He said. Danielle nodded.

"Hmh. Nice to meet you." The elevator stopped. They both got out. House walked down the hall to his apartment and Danielle followed. When he stopped at his door, so did she.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked.

"Nope just headed home." Danielle said as she opened the apartment across from his. "See you later, Neighbor." She said as she walked in and closed the door behind her. House stared after her. Then he opened his door and walked into his apartment. As he closed the door, he heard Danielle open her's.

**So I love House. Please give me reviews I am always open to comments :)**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so I do not own House, unfortunately.**

"There is no way you can have a steady relationship without ruining it." Wilson said. House rolled his eyes. They were having lunch.

"Yes I am, and you're stupid." House said as he bit into his burger.

"Every relationship you've had, you've ruined. You're self destructive." Wilson said. " You can't even get a girlfriend."

"Again you're a moron." House said. "I already have one."

"Who?" Wilson asked in disbelief.

"My neighbor, Danielle." House said, sipping his soda.

* * *

"You did what?!" Danielle said. She was standing in his apartment with him that night. She had invited to him for dinner and it turned into this.

"He put me on the spot, what was I supposed to do?" House said. "Like i said, He put me on spot. Besides you were giving off some fuck me vibes when we're in the elevator." Danielle rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hips. She sighed.

"Ok." She said after a minute of thinking. "This could really work out." She looked up at House. "I'll help you with them if you can help me."

"What?" Said House, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"There's this guy who won't leave me alone. He wants to be with me and doesn't seem to understand the word 'No'." She stopped as her phone went off. "See. Here he is again."

"Give me." House said and took the phone from Danielle before she could respond. He picked it up. "Hello?" He said and waited a second. "No Danielle can not come to the phone right now." He paused for a moment. "She's examining my penis." He ended the call and tossed the phone to Danielle. "If he calls again let me know." There was a knock at House's door.

"I'm gonna check dinner." Danielle Said. House limped to the Door as Danielle went off. He opened the door just to have Wilson and Cuddy Walk in.

"House,"Wilson Said "We need to talk to you."

"Wilson told me about your conversation. And what you are doing," Cuddy said. "dragging your neighbor into all this, It isn't fair to her."

**I Would love some reviews. If you review you get Internet Cake!**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wilson told me about your conversation. And what you are doing," Danielle heard a woman say. "dragging your neighbor into all this, It isn't fair to her." Danielle took a breath. Time to do some of her best acting She Had started making Ziti for dinner but now she had to make a back-up plan.

"Darling," She called walking back towards House. "You Don't Seem to Have- Oh, Hello," She said smiling brightly at Wilson and Cuddy. "I'm Danielle." She held out her hand.

"Danielle, this is Wilson and Cuddy." House said pointing to each with his cane. Danielle shook their hands.

"So,"She started, stepping back. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Oh no," Wilson Started. "We can't impo-"

"If you don't Mind." Cuddy Said, cutting in.

"No not At all," Danielle said. "I just need to run over to my apartment to pick up a few things for dinner."  
She looked up at House. "I'm making Baked Ziti. I'll be right back." She Kissed House on the cheek and scooted out to her place. She picked up some Cheese and a pan. She hurried back in and made dinner.

* * *

"So how long have two have been dating?" Wilson asked.

"A few weeks." Danielle said grabbing House's hand. He looked down at it. and she Just shot him a small look.

"And what do you do?" Cuddy asked.

"I'm a high School English teacher. And studying fashion merchandising courses."

"Do you know about his Vicodin addiction?" She asked bluntly. House glared at her. Danielle blinked for a second.

"Of course I do." Danielle Said. She obviously really didn't, but She couldn't let them know. She squeezed House's hand. "I mean I also know about his leg too." That was true, kinda. She had asked him about that one day in the elevator. She had told him a little about it. "And I know a way to try to help."

"Nothing is ever able to help." House grumbled lowly. Danielle smiled at him.

"I've helped my mom for 20 years with limb spasms. I may be able to." She said.

"Ok lets just cut to the chase," Cuddy said, putting down her fork. She sounded annoyed. "We know you aren't really Dating House. You don't need to cover for him." Danielle's heart started pounding.

"Of Course I am." She tried to sound knew they were going to ask her to prove it. So before thewy asked, she grabbed House's face and kissed him, hard. And he returned it. After about half a minute, the parted. "Good enough for you?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. When met with silence, she continued eating.

Shortly after Cuddy and Wilson left with the excuse that Cuddy needed to get to Rachel and Wilson was her ride. Well It was probably true. Danielle started to clean up. House tried to help. She smacked his hand lightly.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing the back of his hand.

"You are not helping me clear the table." He opened his mouth to argue. "I don't care if this is your apartment," She said, almost knowing what he was going to say. "I'm _not_ having you stand on that leg to clean all these dishes. This is my mess. I invited them to eat with us."

"And why did you, by the way?" He asked. Danielle shrugged and kept cleaning.

"It's more convincing." She said. "Go sit and watch T.V." She said dismissively. He heard the water running so he did as he was told. He flicked on to watch a repeat of General Hospital. He was consumed in the show when Danielle tapped him on the shoulder. She handed him a glass of liquor. "I figured we deserved this. Hope you don't mind, I got one for myself." She raised the glass. "To winging it." They clinked the glasses together and drained it. Danielle stood up. "I need to get home. Papers to grade and Homework to do." She leaned over and kissed House's cheek. "Night. I'll see myself out." And House just sat there, until he heard the door open and close.

**I Would love some reviews. If you review you get a Chocolate Chip Internet Cookie!**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, please do not argue with me on this diagnosis. I know what I'm talking About with it. So please. This diagnosis is very personal to me. Ok, now on to the story.**

"There's no way." Chase said. He, Taub and Foreman were sitting in the DDX room waiting for their boss, who was, As usual, late. And, like they have been for the past few weeks, The topic of Discussion currently was What Wilson told them weeks ago about Having Dinner with House and His girlfriend. None of them have been able to believe it. They have been throwing around theories. "Wilson wouldn't lie to us. He definitely did have dinner with House and someone. But he could Have just told her to pretend. Or it was a hooker he paid extra." They couldn't say anymore. House was about to come in.

"30 year old female With numbness and tingling in her limbs. Trouble swallowing, opening her eyes and breathing." Foreman said. as House came in.

"Where are my MRI results?" House asked.

"There was too much swelling and She was having too much trouble breathing to get her into the machine." Taub said. The team noticed a woman walk into house's office. She Noticed House and waved. House waved back. He started to limb towards the door.

"Go put her on Predinzone and get me an MRI." He walked into the office. The woman hugged him and then kissed him. House Walked back to the DDX room. He poked his head in. "I meant now." He said and The team left.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" House asked turning back to her and limping back to his desk. "Shouldn't you be teaching delinquents?"

"'Hi Danni, how's your day been?'" Danielle said. "'Hey Greg, My days been good so far, hows yours?' 'Well hun-'"

"Are you always going to be like that?" House said. "If you are, you can just go." Danielle Smirked.

"Well to answer your questions." Danielle said walking over to him. "I was teaching but today was a half day so I figured I would go home and study for a while before my mid-term."

"So why are you here and not home studying?" House asked. Danielle sat down on the edge of his desk facing him.

"Well see," She started. "I did go home to study and someone took my notebook."

"Oh no!" House said sarcastically. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Oh gee," Danielle said. "I don't know." She held her hand out. House sighed.

"You're no fun." House said handing her her notebook back.

"I knew I shouldn't have studied at your house last night." She said tapping her notebook one his head.

"Why?" He said. "I was good. I didn't bother you last night."

"Yes but you stole my notebook this morning." She said. Cuddy Cleared her throat from the door.

"House." She said. Danielle slid off the desk.

"I'm going to go home and Study." She said. She leaned over and kissed him. "Bye." She said leaning over. "Bye Dr. Cuddy." She said as she walked by Cuddy.

"Danielle." Cuddy said giving her a nod as the teacher walked out. "What was she doing here?"

"Blowing me." House said.

"Seriously." Cuddy said.

"I grabbed her notebook this morning by mistake." House said. "What do you want?"

"You owe me clinic duties for today and yesterday." Cuddy said. "So go. Now."

"Yes Mommy." House said. And She watched him leave.

* * *

It wasn't until about 5 before House was able to go back upstairs to his office. Every time he tried to get away, Cuddy seemed to be hanging around, keeping an eye on him. Like she was making sure he was doing his hours. He went up to his office, sat down and closed his eyes and held the bridge of his nose. I was only about half a second before Chase knocked on the window to his office from the DDX room. House begrudgingly got up and went in there to look at the results. Just then He noticed Danielle Walk into his office again. House did not feel like walking anymore, not like his leg was going to let him, so he waved for her to come in.

"Now What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well hello again, what a pleasant surprise to see you.'" Danielle Mimicked again. "That's a greeting." House stared at her. "I'm waiting for my mid-term results. They're going to be e-mailed to me today and I can't sit at home." She noticed the team. "Oh hello, you must be Gregory's team. I'm Danielle." Her eyes drifted over the room but her smile never wavered.

"Danielle," House said. "This is Foreman, Chase, and Taub, otherwise known as the Idiots." House said pointing to each of them with his cane. "Idiots, This is Danielle, my girlfriend that Wilson told you about."

"So Danielle," Chase said, "What do you do?"

"Huh?" Danielle said. She was looking at the white board. "Oh I'm a high school English teacher who's taking college courses on the side for fashion merchandising." She went back to the white board.

"How'd you meet House?" Foreman asked.

"What? Oh he's my neighbor." Danielle shook her head. "I'm sorry is this your patient?"

"Yes." Taub said. Danielle took the MRI results from House and looked at them.

"Have you diagnosed them yet?"

"No." Foreman said. "Why-"

"It's M.S." Danielle Said.

"We've ruled M.S. out." Chase said. "It doesn't explain the all the difficulties with breathing, swallowing and eyes."

"And what Medical degree do you have to suggest that?" Foreman asked.

"Sh-sh-sh!" House chastised. "Let Danielle speak." He turned to Danielle. "What explains what Chase Said?"

"M.G." Danielle said.

"But you said It's M.S." Taub said.

"It's Both." Danielle said matter-of-factly.

"How can it be both?" Foreman asked Crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair. "Your boyfriend doesn't believe in coincidences."

"It's not a coincidence." Danielle said.

"How?" House asked With Curiosity on his Face. Danielle Looked at him. She was sure he already knew how. And He Knew if she was right or not.

"Muscular Gravis is a result of Multiple Sclerosis." Danielle said. "As we Know, M.S. is an autoimmune disease that attacks the nervous system, eating away at the milien. And there are four different types. This person has Secondary Progressive or Higher because M.G. isn't triggered by remitting relapsing. Multiple Sclerosis explains the numbness and the tingling in the limbs. The Muscular Gravis explains the trouble Swallowing, Breathing and the eye drooping. Plus," Danielle said lifting up the MRI results to the light. "These Legions were caused by M.S."

"And again I ask," Foreman said. "how do you know all this?"

"My mother Has had M.S. for 20 years, M.G. for the last 5." Danielle said. "I've seen enough of her MRI's and been to enough seminars and doctors appointments to know exactly what I'm looking at. I can recognize M.S. and its symptoms anywhere."

"House?" Foreman asked. Everyone in the room looked over at House. He thought for a second.

"My Girls Right." House said. "Keep her on Predinizone and Start her on Beataserion and see how she reacts to that." He turned to Danielle. "Well done." He said and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled as the team left to take care of their patient. Just then Her phone went off. She looked at it.

"Oh my god!" Greg!" She called. "I aced my midterm!" She said and Hugged House Tight.

**so who wants some Internet cheesecake? If you do, REVIEW! :D  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, This chapter is again very personal. So please...  
**

It's been a few weeks since the team met Danielle. House and her have been getting along very well. But Today was a rough day. So on his way home, He picked up some liquor, hoping that Danielle would want to have a drink with him. He was thankful it was Friday so neither of them had work the next day. To his surprise,when he walked into his apartment, Danielle was sitting at his island, looking at a notebook, drinking some of his Scotch.

"Danielle?" He asked. She looked up. Her eyes were rimmed red and her nose was red as well. He could clearly tell that she had been crying.

"Hey Gregory." She said with a slight sniffle. "hope you don't mind, I was out of liquor and I really needed a drink." she drained the glass. He put down the liquor he bought on the table.

"I got Some more scotch and Some vodka." He said. Danielle gave a small smile. He slid into the bar stool next to her. "So what happened?" Danielle shook her head.

"After school today, Some kids beat one of our students to death." House Poured her a new glass. "The fight started right outside my classroom. I thought i had broken it up. Apparently the bullies were just waiting for him outside when he was walking home. Beat him to death." She Drained the glass. She looked at him. Something was off. "What's going on with you?"

"Lost a patient today." He said, refilling their glasses. "We thought he had cancer, so we gave him radiation. He ended up having a infection."

"The radiation killed his immune system." Danielle finished. "And the infection killed him."

"Yup." House said. As they finished off the bottle and he opened the new one, Danielle asked about the details about his leg. He explained it, and all about Stacy. Which led to talk about Cuddy.

"So what's with Dr. Cuddy?" Danielle asked. "I feel like there's some tension between you."

"I was in love with her." He said plainly. "And it was like She didn't even care. I mean at one point we dated and I was clean for a while until she broke my heart. Then Jimmy had tyo help me get clean again." He sighed. "I was an addict. I was addicted to Vicodin. It helped with the pain in my leg. I guess she just didn't want that around her daughter." He shrugged. Danielle reached over to him.

"I know what it's like to be hurt by people you love. Especially someone you are in love with." She said.

"I highly doubt you have any idea what I went through." House said draining his glass.

"I do. I dated this kid Henry. I thought he was perfect but then he left me randomly for some fat chick who was supposed to be one of my best friends."

"That isn't that bad."

"You're right." Danielle said. "Henry hurt me but it wasn't the worst. That was done by William, my first boyfriend."

"What'd He do?" House asked as Danielle drained her glass.

"I fell in love with him." Danielle started. House refilled their glasses again. "I was young, He was my best guy friend freshman year of high school. He gave me everything I had wanted at the time. So I gave him everything. My money, and worse, my virginity." Danielle's eyes began to tear up as she talked. She drained the glass and House poured her another. "He cheated on my multiple times. I knew it. I felt it in my gut, in my heart. My friends and family told me he was. I didn't want to believe them. I couldn't believe them. I pretended like nothing was happening. I lost my two best friends, Zoey and Keesh Because of him. I mean i have them back now, but I had to go two years without the. Then he was telling people he was with another girl when we were supposed to be engaged. So I told him I had had enough, I went out with Henry and then he says it's my fault we didn't have our little family." Danielle Scoffed. "Yeah right, it's my fault you abused me and hurt me." She threw the notebook on the floor. "Screw you William." She started crying heavily., House put an arm around her.

"He abused you?" He asked. There was a tiny hitch in his voice. And Danielle noticed it. She looked up at him.

"Emotionally, mentally, and verbally. I left before it got to physical." She wiped her eyes. She noticed something about him. Something in his face that he wasn't telling. "Were you abused?" House didn't answer but his blue eyes clouded. Danielle saw it. "You were. Who? A parent?" He didn't say anything for a while.

"My parents drunken fights sometimes got pretty bad." That was all he offered her. In her mind, Danielle put the rest together.

"I know how hard it is to trust someone after they have burned you so badly." Danielle said. House nodded in agreement. The sat in silence for a while, and all that was heard were Danielle's sniffles. Then She looked up at him and just stared. House noticed.

"What?" He asked.

"Your eyes," Danielle said. "Are the most brilliant color blue." She leaned in towards him and he took the opportunity and kissed her, hard. Hew went to try and pick her up but she pulled away. "Greg," She whispered. "I know I'm light, But i don't want you to hurt yourself. Come on." She was only 100lbs but she was right, he couldn't afford to mess up his leg anymore. She led him into his bedroom. Danielle gently pushed him down onto his bed and straddled him. She knew that they were most likely only doing this because of the amount of alcohol they had in their systems. But she also knew that this wasn't something that they'd- or at least she'd- Regret. She was becoming more and more attracted to him. And as the time went on, More Clothes fell to the floor.

**Ok soooo For all you reviewers out there, I have been giving you a lot of dessert for reviewing and for this chapter if you review, you get a sundae! So please Review!  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry this has really no dialogue. its basically dealing with House and Danielle individually. So enjoy.**

Danielle woke up the next morning, her head pounded something awful. She turned her head slightly and saw the handsome face of Dr. Gregory House. She smiled as the events from the night before flooded her mind. She snuggled into his strong, bare chest, his arm wrapped around her. She felt safe. The alcohol explained the pounding in her head. The sex explained the feeling of the sheets on her bare skin. She couldn't stop smiling. She had been so open, so honest with him. She had learned a lot about him too. She figured that his childhood was very personal and painful and would come out in time but until then, She was content with the snip-bits he gave her. She knew that the only person who knew him was Wilson. She also knew they had both had their hearts broken by people they were in love with. He stirred slightly in his sleep. Her heart got a fluttery feel. It took her by surprise.

_shit,_ she thought. _Fuck, I can't be falling. This was supposed to be only pretend not..._ But Danielle knew she was. She wanted to really be dating House. She was falling for him. She willed her self to calm down. She snuggled close to him and closed her eyes. She didn't even know if he felt the same. He probably didn't. She drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

House woke up at about a quarter after ten. He really had slept in. Normally hes up but just doesn't want to go to work, or has to work on his leg before work. He's never usually slept past 8. He sat up and started working his leg. I gets stiff in the morning from not being used. But as he moved though, he felt a shift on the bed. He looked over and noticed the naked body of Danielle. He chest moved up and down rhythmically to her breathing. she looked beautiful just like that. All of a sudden his memory of the night before, which was a little hazy before, cleared up. He and Danielle had been drinking and talking. He told her about his leg and about Stacy and Cuddy. She told him about her exes and they found they had both been hurt by people they were in love with. He told her a bit about his childhood. It seemed to satisfy her. The only person who knew fully about it was Wilson and it was hard to tell even him, and they were best friends. Like brothers. He gave a little smirk as he thought about last night with her. He had tried to pick her up to carry her into his room but she stopped him. She cared if he got hurt. He was sure he could have picked her up, but then he remember the incident with the hooker and the amps. He was glad she had said no. Come to think of it, last night, she had been completely understanding with accommodating his leg. She didn't have a problem with anything and seemed to genuinely enjoy it. Not like most of the hookers. It was like she wanted to please him and be with him. There was a calmness that came over him at the thought and sight of her. He leaned over and kissed her nose. She scrunched it up like a bunny. He thought she looked beautiful. House decided to let her sleep. He stood up, leaned over and pulled the blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold. He then grabbed his cane and headed off to the kitchen.

**No my lovelys, a little authors Note. We see house and a gruff cold person, but we've also seen him care. So this, he's alone and we can see he cares. So just wanted to say that so none of you can say hes not like that. remember Danielle's asleep and can't see that he does.  
**

**Now for this chapter if you revieww you get... an internet Cupcake!  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your support! this is the 3rd chapter I've posted today  
**

Danielle woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. She noticed House wasn't next to her and that the blanket was completely over her. She sat up, holding it to her chest. She looked around quickly. She picked up her panties and put them back on and put on House's button down shirt. She made it into a short dress by tying the sleeves in front of her. She walked out. House's back was to her as he was cooking. She slid into a bar stool at the Island.

"What smells so good?" She asked pulling her hair back. He didn't turned around.

"Bacon, eggs and hash browns." He said. "Nothing special." he turned to look at her. "Is that my shirt?" Danielle nodded and smiled.

"Mhm."

"What did you do to it?" He asked.

"Nothing bad. just tied the sleeves in front of me." She smiled. He put the plates with the eggs and bacon on the Island. The next thing he did was pull out the hash browns from the oven and put one on each plate. He placed the pan on the oven. He trued around and missed his footing.

"Oof!" Came out of his mouth as he fell.

"Greg!" Danielle shrieked as she watched him fall. It happened in fast- slwo motion, Where it happened in slow motion, but it happened too fast for her to react. She jumped down. "come on, lets get you to the couch." She helped him over. They put his leg on the coffee table. His leg was throbbing so bad, he started craving the Vicodin to take away the pain. "I'll be right back." Danielle said. She got up and ran out the door. A few minutes later she returned with a heating pad, a thing shaped like deodorant, an ace bandage, and a pill bottle. She began to rub the deodorant thing on his leg.

"What are you doing?" He asked then he smelled the Menthol. "Icy Hot doesn't work on my leg." She looked up.

"Do you trust me?" She asked. Their eyes locked for half a minute And although he didn't say anything, She knew he did. So She continued to take care of his leg. She rubbed the icy Hot into his leg. Danielle notice House Visibly relax. It felt nice to him, it relaxed his leg which was throbbing still. After, She wrapped it up tightly in the ace bandage. Then she picked his leg up and slid his heating pad underneath. then she plugged in hers and placed it on top. She grabbed his bottle of I. and handed him 2. She got up, And got their plates from the Island And brought them in. She handed him a glass of water and opened her pill bottle she brought in. She dumped out two of those pills and handed them to him. House looked at them. He pushed them away. They didn't really look like Vicodin, but they did come out of a prescription bottle.

"I don't want them." He said to her. Even though he was craving Vicodin, he didn't want to give in.

"These aren't Vicodin." Danielle said. Her voice was soft and gentle. "It's Bacolophen. It's non-addicting. It's a muscle relaxer. It'll help the spasms. Trust me."

"Why do you have them?" House asked.

"I have some symptoms of M.S." Danielle Answered. "i have been tested since I was 16. I never had an attack but I have tingling and muscle spasms. it should help your leg." He took them, warily.

"Happy?" he asked as she handed him his p[late.

"let me know if it helps." She said. And She spent the day with him, Making sure he was ok.

**Okie :) Hope you like this one. Review and get... a...a..a (running out of desserts..) Canoilli!  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:  
**

Sunday morning, House was feeling better. Wilson called that morning and said he was coming over So Danielle Decided to go out with her two best friends that day, Zoey and Keesh. She stood in House's bathroom getting ready, saying she was only going to leave when Wilson shows up. She didn't want to leave him alone. She looked herself over in the mirror again. She had on a button down white shirt, the top two buttons undone thanks to House, a high waisted denim pencil skirt, with a sliver belt and silver heeled sandals.

"Danni." House said as Danielle did her hair. "I'm fine. Just go."

"Not until Wilson gets here." Danielle said fluffing her hair and checking her make-up. "Besides," She sat down next him on the couch. "Zoey and Keesh will understand." Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it."

"I'm not crippled." He said, but didn't try to stop her. She got up and Opened the door.

"Hello Dr. Wilson." Danielle Said.

"You can call me Wilson, Everyone does. O-or James." Wilson said coming into House's apartment. Danielle smiled.

"Keep an eye on him. He might wanna do too much. He had an attack yesterday but he's been good today."

"Oh Shush." House said Danielle rolled her eyes.

"What are you boys going to be doing."

"Calling hookers, watching porn." Danielle rolled her eyes again and smirked. "The usual."

"We're just watching Monster trucks." Wilson said, assuring her.

"Awe Daddy." House faked a whine. "I wanna have fun!" Danielle walked over to him.

"What ever you do, behave." She said leaning over to kiss him. He kissed her. "Be good" She said as she kissed him again. She looked at Wilson. "let me know before you leave so I can come back."

"Will do." Wilson said.

"Bye Dear." Danielle said walking out the door.

"Bye Honey." House said. When she closed the door he yelled "Alright you hookers, You can come out." Danielle rolled her eyes. She knew he said that loud enough for her.

* * *

Danielle Met up with her two best friends at cafe down the street from her apartment building.

"Hey you guys." Danielle said hugging her two best friends Zoey and Keesh. "Sorry I'm late."

"It K cool." Zoey said giving her best friend a hug. She had nice curves and dark hair. Her eyes were always beautifully made up. Her goofy style today was shown in ripped up skinny jeans, open toed sneaker heels and a robot love tee.

"What were you doing?" Keesh asked. Danielle looked over at her other best friend. Keesh, was also curve but had a nice dancing body. Her short dark hair Had the underneath done blonde. She had on a flowwy bright pink shirt with denim short underneath Where the shirt almost completely covered it with a nice pair of simple black sling-black heels.

"I wasn't going to leave until James came." Danielle said as the went to their table. The three of them were sitting outside. And she realized that the three of them were dressed so completely different, and they were.

"I thought your boyfriend's name was Gregory." Zoey said.

"Greg is my boyfriend." Danielle said. "And James is his best friend."

"and why'd you have to wait?" Keesh asked.

"He had a spasm in his leg yesterday." Danielle said.

"So when do we get to meet this mystery man?" Zoey asked after they ordered.

"Soon." Danielle smiled. She noticed Chase walking down the street. "Hi Dr. Chase." Danielle said

"Hi," Chase Said. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Danielle, House's girlfriend." Danielle said.

"Oh right right." He said. "I'm sorry, We really didn't think House had a girlfriend before we met you."

"We'll he does. " Danielle smiled. Just them she got a heel to her shin. "Oh and Dr. Chase, These are my two best friends Zoey and Keesh." She pointed to each of them. "Zoey, Keesh, This is Dr. Robert Chase."

"Your wife lets you go out looking that good?" Zoey said, checking him out.

"Oh I'm not married." Chase said. "Actually I'm divorced."

"Oh, well if that's the case then," Zoey took out a pen and scribbled something down on a napkin. "Call me sometime." She winked.

"Thanks." Chase said taking it. "Bye Danielle."

"Bye Dr. Chase. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon." Danielle said and Chase left.

"Oh my god!" Zoey said. "His accent is to die for. What is it Aussie?"

"Mhm." Danielle said.

"Mmmmm" Zoey said. "Damn! Zoey want!" Keesh and Danielle rolled their eyes.

"So, Danielle." Keesh said. "How'd you deal with what happened at the school the other day?"

"Greg and I were drinking." Danielle said. "I really don't want to talk about that. How about you guys help me pick out some fabric for school after we eat?"

"Sure." Zoey said.

"Ok." Keesh said as the food showed up.

* * *

"So how are you and Danielle doing?" Wilson asked. "She looked good today."

"We're doing good." House said. "She was able to help me with my leg. you wanna hit her?" Wilson rolled his eyes as he picked up her bottle of Bacolophen she had left there.

"What's this?" He asked. House looked up.

"Oh," House said looking at what he was holding. "That's Danni's. She has some symptoms of M.S. So she takes that."

"huh." Wilson said.

"Get over here its about to start!" House yelled. Wilson sat down. "You forgot the beers." Wilson rolled his eyes as he got up again.

**Ok. Soo review= muffin! So please review. And this is dedicated to my two best friends. Thanks for putting up with me!  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I just want to say thank you for putting up with me and being loyal. I love you guys, you keep me going.**

Monday afternoon Danielle came to the hospital. She did want to see House, but before that, She needed to see Wilson. She realized something over the weekend. She ran into Cuddy at the front entrance.

"Dr. Cuddy." Danielle said with a smile. Cuddy looked up at her from the file she was looking over.

"Danielle." Cuddy said. "hey are you going to see House?"

"yeah?" Danielle said. "Why?"

"give him this." Cuddy said handing her a file.

"Sure." Danielle said. "Oh Dr. Cuddy!" Cuddy turned to see Danielle. "Where's Dr. Wilson's office " Cuddy gave her directions. She headed upstairs. She glanced into House's office as she passed. He was in the DDX room Chastising his team. She hurried past, hoping he didn't see her. She wanted to talk to Wilson before she saw him. She got to Wilson's door and knocked.

* * *

Taub looked out the window to the DDX room just as Danielle hurried by. He squinted, sure that was her.

"Are you listening shorty?" House said.

"I'm sorry." Taub said. "I just swear I just saw your girlfriend go down the hall." House limped over to the door and looked out, but Danielle had already turned the corner.

"Stop daydreaming and get back to work." House said.

* * *

Wilson heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said. Danielle walked through the door. "Danielle? What are you doing here? Please, sit down."

"Dr. Wilson." Danielle said sitting down. "You're Greg's best friend." She said it as a statement. "Is it safe to assume that you are his doctor too?"

"Yes I am." Wilson said. "Danielle, what's this about?"

"You know that Greg had an attack on Saturday." Wilson Nodded. "I did something bad."

"Oh no, you didn't give him Vicodin?" Wilson said putting down his pen.

"No!" Danielle said a tad defensively. "I know You're not supposed to give someone your meds but I gave Greg some of mine."

"The Bacolophen." Wilson said plainly. Danielle looked confused. "I saw it on the counter at House's place."

"It's a muscle relaxer. I helped the spasm subside." Danielle said. "It has helped me and my mother for years. I think that I would be a good idea to maybe start Greg on some for when he has spasms. She looked at Wilson.

"He has a very addictive personality and not a big subject to change-" Wilson started.

"It's not addicting." Danielle said. "And if you are so worried about him getting addicted, we can regulate it. You here at work and me at home." Wilson looked at her. Her eyes hopeful.

"Ok." Wilson said after a minute. "We'll give it a try."

"Thank you Dr. Wilson." Danielle said. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to deliver a file from Dr. Cuddy to Greg." Danielle got up and Waved to Wilson who waved back.

* * *

House was sitting at his desk, doing the paperwork Cuddy has been riding him about, and not in the good way. He hadn't gotten very far when he noticed Danielle walk in. She was wearing another knee length pencil skirt and a cotton blouse with Mary Jane heels.

"Well look at those sexy legs." House said pulling off his glasses and looking up at her. He wolf whistled.

"Very funny Greg." Danielle said rolling her eyes. "So I want to talk to you about something." She sat down. "I want this to be real."

"What did you think we were pretending?" House said. "Because Friday night was definitely not pretend." Danielle smiled.

"Thank you." She said. "Oh hold on." Her phone was ringing. "Hello? No... What did you ask? If it's big or small?"

"Are you talking about my penis size?" House asked. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"I'll have to talk to you later. She hung up the phone. "Oh, And Dr. Cuddy wanted me to give you this." She gave House the file. 'And do you have to make everything sexual?"

"Hmm." House thought for a second then kissed Danielle. "Yeah." She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"I gotta get to class." She said giving him another kiss. "See you later." She kissed him one last time before she left. Just then the team walked into the DDX room.

"We got a case. Per Cuddy, via Danielle." House said.

**Ok. So what reward should my lovelys get for putting up with me and being loyal and still reading this time? *Thinks* OOhh you review you get an Oreo! :) Or maybe two cuz they soo goood :) And Updates will be a longer wait because I got Work. Thanks for waiting though!**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I just want to say thank you for putting up with me and being loyal. I love you guys, you keep me going. And updates will be a bit more spaced out since i'm working right now.**

Through the next week, House had barely heard or saw Danielle, She had been busy with Work and school. He was sitting at lunch with wilson when his team came in.

"The patient was just choking on her own blood and vomit." Foreman said.

"This is definitely not lupus." Chase said.

'Excuse us Dr. Chase." Said a woman behind him. He looked to see Zoey and Keesh. "WE need to speak to Dr. House." It was Zoey who was speaking.

"Zoey," Said Chase surprised. "What are you doing here?" Keesh rolled her eyes.

"We need to Speak with Dr. House." Keesh said. "Zoey just said that."

"Go get me a diagnosis that _won't_ kill our patient." House said. The team left. "Now what do you two need?"

"I'm Keesh and this is Zoey." Keesh said. "We're Danielle's best friends."

"You're Dr. Gregory House right?" Zoey asked.

"Yes. He is." Wilson said what do you need?"

"That must make you Dr. Wilson." Zoey said. Wilson Nodded.

"Anyways," Keesh interrupted. "Dr. House, Have you seen or heard from Danielle? Neither of us have and she talks to us every day usually. But she hasn't all week."

"She's been busy," House said nonchalantly, like he didn't care.

"Well if you see her or hear from her, Have her call us?" Keesh asked. They waved goodbye and left.

"Aren't you gunna call her?" Wilson asked.

"Nope." House said.

"Can you at least pretend to care about your girlfriend for 15 minutes?!" Wilson asked.

"I do care and she's fine," House said standing up. "Now I'm going to go make sure Larry, Mo and Curly haven't killed my patient yet." He left.

* * *

Zoey stopped Keesh at the door.

"I'll be right back. Wait for me." She headed off to the clinic looking for Chase. But he wasn't there, So as she turned she walked right into him.

"Zoey?" Chase said. "What are you doing over here? I thought you were talking to House."

"We did." Zoey said. "But now I was looking for you."

"Are yup ok?" She smiled at him And he saw she was wearing a white dress shaped like a panda with heels and funky looking tights.

"Yeah i'm fine."

"Well then what do you need?"

"Date tonight?"

"Sure." Chase said. He figured Foreman and Taub would take care of the tests. Foreman had noone to go home to since he and Thirteen split and this could help Taub keep it in his pants. "Why not?" He smiled

"Coolie!" Zoey said. "Text me!" She said and she skipped off. SHe met back up with Keesh.

"Hey Zoey." Keesh said as they walked out. "Can you do me a favor?"

"what's up?" Zoey asked.

"You already have Dr. Chase. And Dani has Dr. House. Can you not flirt with Dr. Wilson please." Keesh said. "I saw the other Two and I'd like a stab at Dr. Wilson." Zoey Giggled.

"Sure Keesh." Zoey said hugging her. "That's no biggy."

* * *

When House left Wilson He didn't go to his office or looking for his team. He left the hospital and went to his apartment building. He went up to his floor, but instead of going into his apartment he turned and went into Danielle's with the key she had given him. What he walked into was fabric everywhere, Sketches taped on walls, and music blasting.

"Danielle?" He called into the mess. Danielle peaked from around the corner. She went over to him and hugged him. After she turned off the music.

"Oh Gregory! You'll never guess where I'm going!" She bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Where?" He asked

"I'm going to New York!" She squeaked.

"Like Moving?" He asked sitting on her couch. Danielle's eyes widened at that. She knew what was going through her mind. She didn't want to be another Cuddy. Or Stacy.

"No Sweetie." She said sitting next to him. "Of course I'm not moving there. You're here! I'm going to audition for project Runway. I sent them a video months ago and got a call last Monday to say they'd like to see my stuff in person. Only if I get in, Will I be gone for two months at the most. But who knows if I will."Danielle hugged him. "Hey I have an idea. Do you want to go with me? We can even go by train so it wont be such a strain on your leg."

"Yeah." House said. "I'll go with you." Danielle smiled. The got her stuff together then went over into his apartment to get his stuff. Shortly after, they stood in the hallway. They checked both of their doors, making sure they were locked. Once that was done, The set off.

**Thanks you guys Today you get chicken Wigs if you review!**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok. Another thank you and that it was supposed to be chicken wings not chicken wigs lol Sorry! Ok on to the story.  
**

House was sitting in his and Danielle's hotel room when his cell phone rang, again. He could Keep ignoring Wilson, but he would start worrying, if he hasn't already. Danielle had left for her audition already and wouldn't be back till late. He sighed.

"Yeah." He said when he answered the phone.

"Finally." Wilson said on the other line. "Where are you?"

"New York." House said.

"What are you doing there? Cuddy said to get back here now."

"Sorry. Can't" House said hanging up.

* * *

Danielle had thought the audition had gone well. But there had been a lot of good designers there. When she got back to the hotel, I was getting late. She had missed dinner. She got up to the room, anxiously waiting for a phone call telling her if she made it or not. She opened the door to find that House had already gotten them dinner. She sat down and started eating. They were almost done when her phone went off.

"Hello?" She said

"Don't they know we're eating?" House said with a mouth full of food. Danielle shushed him.

"Yes." The smile from her face disappeared and it sobered. "Oh. Yes I see. Well thank you." She hung up.

"What?" House asked. She didn't answer. "What?" He asked again when she didn't answer.

"I-" She said softly. "I didn't make it. it's because I'm still in school." She sighed and shrugged.

"Dani-" House started but she got up.

"I'm just going to go to bed." She said getting up and going to the bedroom.

* * *

Chase picked Zoey up at about 8. She was waiting outside her apartment building. She was wearing a corset, a purple collared shirt, skinnies, and black and purple heels. She climbed into the car.

"So where we going?" She asked.

"Dinner." Chase said. HE took her to an amazing restaurant. They ate, drank, and laughed.

"You ok?" Chase asked while they were eating dessert.

"Oh nothing just a little worried about Dani. I haven't heard from her all week."

"She's in New York." Chase said.

"Wh- That little bitch."

"Pardon? I thought you were best friends."

"WE are, she didn't tell us she was going to New York to audition for Project Runway. And she didn't tell us so we wouldn't be disappointed. Sly little bitch."

"So what do you want to do next?" Chase asked as he paid.

"My House?" Zoey suggested.

**Hmmmm... what to treat my lovelys to today... I know! S'MORES!**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok so again there are a few things in here that are personal. And this is the longest chapter. So I hope you enjoy!  
**

Danielle awoke the next morning and found House wasn't next to her. She then noticed the smell of something cooking. She smiled. She loved it when She woke to food. It showed her That House really did care. He could be a bit gruff, and she was sure that showing affection was hard for him after how he had been burned. She slipped out of bed and came into the kitchen. The table was already all set and waiting for her. She kept smiling as she slipped into the seat.

"You have great timing." House said before he turned around. Even though she had been virtually silent, He was very in tuned to everything around him.

"You know I love it when I wake up and you have breakfast ready. It's so cute." Danielle said kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry about last night. I just wanted to go to sleep."

"If you gave me more notice, I would have helped." Danielle gave him a smirk.

"Your 'House' charm wouldn't have helped." Danielle said taking a big bite of Pancakes. "Besides they said they loved my work, it was just the fact i was still in school that kept me from being a finalist and on the show. And I totally understand. Honestly, I'm just honored they looked at my work."

"Oh Well I guess you don't need this." House said holding up and envelope.

"Gimme!" Danielle said snatching the envelope out of his hand. She opened it. "AAH!" She squeaked and Hugged House. She dropped the tickets to the Met on the table.

* * *

Chase woke up to a cat's butt in his face. He threw her off of him.

"What the Hell?" He said. Zoey stared at him.

"Why'd you throw Cote?" She said. "Cote. Come here baby girl." The cat climbed onto her lap and made herself comfy. Cote began to pur.

"She had her butt in my face." Chase said.

"That's just her way of getting to know you." Zoey said. "Kinda like we were last night, just not the same way." Zoey winked. Chase looked at the clock.

"I'm late for work."

"Dr. House Isn't going to be in." Zoey said. "Knowing Dani, She convinced him to spend the day in New York."

"And Knowing House, He's using Wilson's Credit card." Zoey laughed.

"And I already called into my boss and told him I got food poisoning So you should too. But obviously you can't call Dr. House." Chase thought for a second. She picked up his phone.

"Hey Foreman." he said. Zoey leaned against him, loving his Aussie accent. "I got food poisoning from last night So I can't Come in. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." He hung up, Not letting Foreman talk at all. Zoey hugged him.

"So now we got all day with each other." She said.

"I'll Be right back." Chase said getting up an going to the adjoining bathroom.

"Mmm." Zoey said. "You got a nice butt."

* * *

It was getting close to lunch time. Wilson was trying to figure out what to do. He knew that his food wasn't going to get taken because House was in New York. But then he didn't know what he was going to do. Just then there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." A Woman came in. She was on the short side and had short brown hair with the bottom dyed blonde. She looked familiar.

"Hi, Dr. Wilson?" She said.

"Yes?" He said. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Keesh I was here yesterday." She said sitting down. "I know Dr. House is your Best friend and since he's in New York with Dani and Zoey has food poisoning I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch, if you don't already have plans."

"no I don't have plans." Wilson said. "Were do you want to go?"

"We can go to my restaurant if you want."

"Sure. I hadn't any clue what to do anyways." Wilson said getting up and grabbing his coat.

* * *

Cuddy walked into the DDX room. After Chase had left they called house and figured out what was wrong with the patient Foreman had just gotten off the phone with Chase.

"Where's Chase?" Cuddy asked.

"He's got 'food positioning'." Foreman said.

"Why the air quotes?" Cuddy asked.

"He's probably home with the girl he went out with last night." Taub said.

"Great." Cuddy said. "House Is in New York, Chase is sick. Here," She handed them a file. "Consult Wilson."

"He Just left for lunch." Foreman said.

"Really?" She said. She rubbed her temples. "then go work in the Clinic." She said shaking her head.

* * *

Wilson sat with Keesh at her restaurant.

"This is a nice place."He said.

"Thanks," She said.

"So how long have you known Danielle?"

"Uhm Ever since the 4th grade. WE were always friends then she was all into this guy and we stopped talking for two years."

"Really?"

"Yeah, i went through why cancer without her, and she always feels bad, even though I tell her not too. She makes sure to do something special on my anniversary."

"You had cancer?" Wilson asked cautiously.

"Yeah Ovarian. When they originally biopsied it, they thought it was stage 4 after they removed they said it was only stage 1." She shrugged. "I've been Cancer free for years now. So what do you do at the Hospital?" She said.

"I'm an Oncologist." He said.

"Really? That's ironic." Keesh said.

"What do you do here?" Wilson said as they ate dessert. "This cake is delicious."

"I'm the head baker here." Keesh said. "I made the cake you're eating." Wilson's pager went off.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go but I would love to do this again." He got up. "Any time soon?"

"Whenever." Keesh said getting up. They shook hands and parted.

* * *

Zoey curled up next to Chase on her couch. She rubbed his chest. He was only wearing jeans since she stole his shirt.

"Rob,"She said.

"Yes?" Chase looked down at her.

"I love hearing you talk. Your accent is sexy. You're perfect." She snuggled into him.

"No I'm not." He said "Everyone at work refers to me as the pretty boy. I you ask anyone, they will tell you I hook up with random girls. I'm divorced and the reason She left me was I-" Chase hesitated. "I killed a man. Dibala, the brutal African Dictator."

"You did that?" Zoey said remembering the News. Chase Nodded.

"Why would some one leave you to deal with that on your own?"

"It was because I wouldn't leave House's team. And she wanted me to."

"I would never leave you alone to deal with that." Zoey said putting her arms around him.

"Zoey, you're the one who's perfect."

"No I'm not." Zoey said sitting up. "I'm a faithful person I'm just super flirty. So it would get me into trouble with my ex. I left with my family and moved back home to Chile and he left me while he was here and I was there."

"How'd you get back here?"

"Dani and Keesh set up a fund and brought me back. And I'm glad I came back." She sat for a second. "You're not a bad person Rob."

"Neither are you Zoe." Chase said. He kissed her.

"I don't want to be a random hook up."

"Don't worry. You wont be." Chase said. And She kissed him again.

* * *

"So how'd you meet Keesh and Zoey?" House asked

"Keesh i have known for forever." Danielle said as they walked home, On House's insistence. "We met in the 4th grade. I was sitting under the rock climbing mountain on the playground. She asked if she can sit and read. I was reading there so I said fine. She sat down and started reading her book. We were reading the same book and we had been friends ever since. She was the New girl then." Danielle smiled. "And Zoey, I transferred schools in the middle of 4th grade and the two elementary schools where I grew up went to one middle School. We met because of this kid. And we got along. One time this kid tried to prank me by taking my flavored water bottle an shaking it up. but i couldn't open it so he took it to open it and it splashed all over him." Danielle laughed. "So what about you and Wilson?"

"I Met him a convention and he got drunk, threw a bottle, And got arrested. I bailed him out because i thought he was interesting." They wen up to their room.

"Your story was a lot shorter than mine." Danielle said. He opened the door to their room. "Thanks again Greg for the wonderful night." They had got to the Met after lunch then he took her to dinner. Once He closed the door behind them, She kissed him, hard. He returned the kiss and started undoing her blouse. She took the cane from him. "Lean on me." She said between kisses. She took his shirt off and dropped it onto the kitchen table. Slowly they left a trail of close until they got to the bedroom. House pushed her down and they made passionate love. Afterwards, She lay with her head on his chest. He made her feel safe. She was falling asleep. He had his arm around her and rubbing her back. She sighed contently.

"Oh Greg, I love you." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. House stayed up for a while longer, Danielle's words going over in her head.

**Hmmmm... what to treat my lovelys to today... I know! Mint Chocolate chip ice cream sanmichs.**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok.. So thanks for keeping loyal. Love you guys  
**

Danielle and House got home around lunch time. So Danielle decided to go meet up with her friends. She knew they'd be worried since they hadn't heard from her in days. They ran up to her and hugged her. Danielle hugged them back.

"We missed you Dani!" Keesh said as the sat down. They ordered their food.

"I missed you guys too." Danielle said.

"Heard you were in New York." Zoey said sitting back and crossing her arms. Danielle blushed slightly.

"Yeah." She admitted. "I went to audition for project Runway. Didn't get in though. How'd you know?" Zoey shrugged.

"Robert." She said.

"And how did he find out?" Again Zoey shrugged.

"Probably Gregory."

"So what were you doing with Dr. Chase?" Danielle asked.

"We went out." Zoey said. Keesh looked her over.

"You had sex with him." Keesh said plainly. Danielle's eyes widened.

"You did?!" She asked.

"What?" Zoey said. "It's weird to have sex with your boyfriend?"

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Like a week or so." Zoey said sheepishly. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"So what'd you do Keesh?" She asked.

"When out with Dr. James Wilson." Danielle's and Zoey's eyebrows went up. "Seriously. We just had lunch. That was it."

"Suruuurrree." Zoey said.

"If it's anything Keesh, I believe you." Danielle said.

"So what'd yo do in New York other than audition and Greg." Zoey asked. Danielle and Keesh rolled their eyes, their food showed up.

"After I got the phone call about not being accepted, Greg made me breakfast and took me to the met."

"That's so sweet!" Keesh said.

"You are one lucky bitch." Zoey said.

"I know." Said Danielle with a smile.

* * *

House sat down across from Wilson in the hospital cafeteria. He reached over and stole half of Wilson's sandwich. Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Look who came back from vacation." Wilson said.

"Well when you have a girl like Danielle, when she says lets go to a hotel in New York for a couple of days you say lets go." House said. "Cause you know you're barely gunna leave." Again Wilson rolled his eyes. "Laugh all you want."

"Well while you were out galavanting around New York, Some of us had work."

"Oh yeah I'm going to believe all you did was work." House said. "What else did you do?"

"Well I did have lunch with Keesh."

"Danielle friend? My Danielle's friend?"

"Yeah." House's blue eyes clouded.

* * *

She's leading him on!" House yelled. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"There is no way that Keesh is leading him on." She said Calmly. House and her had been fighting since he came home, about an hour ago. "She has some of the biggest trust issues of anyone I know!" She was getting impatient and her ear was bothering her.

"You don't know Wilson-"House started

"And you don't know Keesh!" Now Danielle's voice was rising. She had had enough. "She went through cancer and her boyfriend at the time stood by her, and then shortly after, Cheated on her with someone who was supposed to be her friend."

"Lunch with Wilson is like Dinner and a movie for us!" House stood.

"Ok, fine if we are sticking out noses in James and Keesh's business, I don't like you're employee fucking my best friend."

'What are you talking about?"

"Robert and Zoey had sex and apparently they're dating. You told me he's a player." Danielle's dark eyes got a haze. "I Don't want her getting hurt either!" Now Danielle was yelling.

"What do we have to do with Zoey and chase?" House asked.

"What do we have to do with James and Keesh?!" Danielle countered.

"Jimmy's my best friend. He's like a brother to me. Chase isn't my responsibility."

"Zoey and Keesh are my best friends. We're practically sisters!" Danielle said

"You don't understand Danielle!"

"No, you don't understand." Danielle's voice dropped. "Whatever House. I"m going to bed. See you tomorrow." And with that, Danielle walked out of the apartment and to hers. House sat down. She called him 'House' not Greg, which she always did. She was pissed. He went to the Island and got a drink. He was pouring another shot, thinking about apologizing, when he heard Danielle scream.

**Ok So I hope you guys don't Kill me. Will update again as soon as possible :) like I said, Don't Kill me. and you get uuhhmm Marshmallows today!**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ok.. So thanks for keeping loyal. Love you guys. Woooo almost 3,000 views! Thank you!  
**

House dropped his glass when he heard Danielle scream. He limped into the hallway as fast as he could. He saw that Danielle's apartment door was busted wide open.

"You promised me your heart." Came an angry male voice from inside. "You promised me your body." House limped into the kitchen. No one was in there. There sounded like a slap and Danielle striated crying. "How could you love someone else?! How dare you have sex with another man!" House limped around the corner and saw Danielle was sitting on the floor. Something was in her arm and she was bleeding. But he couldn't see what it was because there was a man in his was. He was tall and lanky with super curly hair that was cut short. "You ruined our family. Our dream! It's your fault you stupid slutty bitch." He slapped her again.

"No William." Danielle croaked. She sniffled. "It's your fault. You the stupid prick who cheated on me multiple times."

"I NEVER cheated on you!" William said.

"Oh give it up!" Danielle said. She took a ragged breath. "I know you Did. I was told by your friends and family. Don't pretend that you were perfect. You Cheated. You lied. You stole from me-" William kicked her in the ribs. She cried out and begain to cry again. House had seen enough. He stepped forward. He raised his cane and pulled William backwards towards him. He know saw that it was a pair of scissors in Danielle's arm. Her left arm on top of that. And she was a lefty.

"Don't you _EVER_ touch her again." House whispered into his ear. "If you do, I will personally hunt you down and Kill you myself." As House finished his threat, William took a pair of scissors and stabbed House in right in the damaged muscle in his right leg. "DAMN-IT!" He shouted. He let his cane fall. As he did, William tried to get away but tripped on House's cane. He fell and hit his head on the counter. He was knocked out. House staggered over to Danielle. She was having trouble breathing.

"He-" She started. "He just burst in and tried to kiss me. I told him about us and the next thing I knew, he stabbed me. He started kicking me. an my chest hurts. I just want to sleep. I'm sorry. My-" She couched. It obviously hurt her. House held her close. "My phone's in my pocket. Call and ambulance " He took it and did. Then he called Wilson.

"Hey" House said when he picked up the phone. Look Are you with Keesh? Good. Meet us at the hospital. Danielle was attacked and we have an ambulance on it's way." He hung up the phone and Held Danielle close.

"Greg," She said with a raspy breath. "I love you."

"I love you too Dani." He said holding her.

* * *

Wilson and Keesh were having dinner when his phone went off. He looked at it.

"What?" Keesh asked.

"I don't recognize the number." Keesh looked at it.

"That's Dani!" Keesh said. Wilson answered the phone.

"Hello?" He said. "Yeah I'm with her... oh god I-" He looked at the phone. "He hung up on me."

"What happened?" Keesh asked.

"Danielle was attacked in her apartment." Keesh gasped. "They're headed to the hospital." He signaled for the check.

"Oh god." Keesh gasped. The check came and Wilson paid.

"Do you mind driving so I can call Chase."

"No not at all." Keesh said sliding into the drivers seat.

* * *

Zoey and Chase were having make-out time on Chase's bed. Just then his cell phone rang.

"Ignore it." Zoey said between kisses. And they did. His house phone went off.

"Chase," It was Wilson's voice. "I know you're home. And I know Zoey's with you. Keesh and I had to cut the date short. House called. Danielle was attacked." Zoey and Chase looked at each other and ran towards the living room. "We are head-" Chase picked up the phone.

"What happened?" He asked. Wilson relayed what House had told him.

"Oh god. Is she ok?" Zoey asked. Chaser shushed her.

"Ok. WE will be there as son as we can." Chase said hanging up. He looked at Zoey. " We gotta go." They put their shoes on and ran out.

**Okie Soo don't kill me and I'm gunna update soon too and you can have a spoonful of frosting if you review! :)**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you guys 3,500 views! :) I love you guys!  
**

Chase and Zoey got there after Wilson and Keesh but before the ambulance with House and Danielle.

"Have you heard anything?" Chase asked Wilson as Zoey runs over and hugs Keesh. They were crying.

"All he told me was that Danielle was attacked in her apartment. Nothing else."

"I bet I know how it was." Zoey sniffled, wiping her eyes. She pulled away from Keesh to look at Wilson and Chase.

"Who?" Chase asked.

"William." Keesh answered. Her eyes flaming with anger.

"Who?" Wilson asked.

"William." Zoey said as her face started turning red. " Danielle's first boyfriend. He fucked her over so badly. She never really did recover from him." Just then the gurney and EMT's with Danielle rushed through. At the sight of her with the bloody gauze over her arm and the oxygen mask over her face, Zoey started crying again. Then a nurse came in with House in a wheelchair, arguing with him. Wilson walked up.

"Maybe you can deal with him." The nurse said. She handed Wilson the wheelchair. "he needs stitches in his right leg."

"Thank you I got him." Wilson said and the nurse left.

"I don't need stitches " House said trying to stand up. "I need to get to Dani." The gauze on his leg got a deeper red as blood came out of the cut. Wilson helped him back into the chair.

"House we need to fix your leg." Wilson said. House looked at chase.

"She's going into surgery. She has broken ribs." He said. Zoey let out a squeal and Keesh gasped. "I want you to take care of her. You're the only one I trust." Chase and House locked eyes. "Now." Chase nodded and ran off.

"Lets get your leg fixed. Wilson said wheeling him into a room. Wilson took off the gauze. The blood was slowly pumping out. "What the hell happened " He asked starting to stitch up his leg.

"Do you want the full story or the short version?" House asked.

"What happened?" Wilson asked again. House rubbed his forehead.

"Danielle and I got into a fight-"

"About what?" Wilson asked. House sighed.

"Nothing important now." He said. Wilson gave him the look. "So she went to sleep in her apartment and them I heard her scream. I walked in and I saw her in the corner, crying. A man was standing over her. If i hadn't shown up when I did, things could have gotten a lot worse."

"What did you get stabbed with?"

"Same thing Dani was."

"Where'd she get stabbed?!"

"In the arm. Didn't you notice the bloody gauze on her arm?" Wilson shook her head. "Yeah well with Dani studying to be in fashion, She has scissors all over her place so yeah." House mimicked stabbing his leg.

"What did you do to get stabbed?"

"If i had done anything, I might have threatened him."

"House!"

"What?" House looked down. "I kinda told her that I loved her." He said softly. Wilson stopped for a minute and looked at him. House kept looking down.

"Did you mean it?" Wilson asked. House nodded.

* * *

When Wilson brought him out, Danielle was out of surgery and Keesh and Zoey were in your room. Danielle was just waking up. Her head was turned towards the other side of the room. Wilson was wheeling House into the room as Chase joined them. Danielle was just waking up.

"Hey guys." She said Groggily to Keesh and Zoey. "What are you doing here?"

"House called us." Keesh said as Zoey Cried.

"Greg?" Danielle asked. She gasped. "where is he? Is he ok?" She tried to sit up.

"I'm right here." House said wheeling himself over to her. Danielle turned. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

"I'll be fine."

"Though you should stay in the wheelchair for a while." Wilson said.

"Thank you Doctor Kill-Joy." House said.

"He's right." Danielle said, her voice still hoarse. "You shouldn't hurt yourself more." She hugged him. Zoey and Keesh backed away. "Thank you. And I'm sorry for arguing with you. We shouldn't be worried about them.

"You're right." House said. "They're adults." Wilson Keesh Zoey and Chase left as Danielle hugged House.

**Okie Hope you don't mind this one. Its kinda short and uneventful. Please review. :)**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry it took so long with work, Sandy and the Nor'easter. getting on was impossible. Hope you enjoy.  
**

Danielle awoke the next morning. Her arm was throbbing. She tentatively lifted it above her head. She flexed it. She was able to move it with little pain. And she was happy that she still had movement. That was her dominate hand. Just then a woman in a black skirt suit came in. Danielle smiled.

"Joanna." She said to her friend. "Got a client today?" Joanna was a Mortician. She came over and hugged Danielle.

"Yeah." Joanna said. "In about an hour but I figured I would come by and say hi and see how you were doing. Keesh and Zoey told me what happened."

"I'm doing better." Danielle said. "I can move my arm now a bit." Just then Cuddy walked in.

"Have you seen House?" She asked danielle. Danielle gave a tight smile and Joanna could see she was pissed.

"Hello Doctor Cuddy." Danielle said, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. "No I haven't seen Greg. But I will tell him you're looking for him when I see him."

"Thank you." Cuddy said. She turned to leave. Then Said. "Danielle, I do hope you're not leading him on."

"Excuse me?" Danielle said. She was offended. It seem like she even forgot that Joanna was even there. The anger was starting to spill out. "Are you suggesting my affection for Doctor Gregory House insincere?"

"I' Just simply stating he's been hurt enough and can't take it-"

"Uhm you are implying that I do not really and genuinely care for Gregory. And that's very- pretentious- of you. After what you have done to him. You have no right to come in here and preach to me about not hurting him. Dr. Cuddy, he was in love with you didn't want to try. I understand that you have a daughter and his addiction wasn't a good influence. But he was clean for you, willing to make an effort. So he can have a life with you and Rachel. And when you left, because he took Vicodin when you were facing death, which he only did by the way because he had no other idea ob how to deal and didn't want to lose you, he started again and James had to help him get clean again. So you have no right trying to lecture me on my feelings for him. My love for Gregory is deep and real. So thank you. And stay out of our relationship. He's moved on and He's happy. Can't you let him just be happy? He shouldn't have to be a miserable person all the time. No one deserves that." With her eyes rimmed in tears, Cuddy swallowed and Left the room with a sharp nod.

"Damn Danielle." Joanna said. "Good one. You really told her. Is all that stuff true?" Danielle smiled and nodded. Joanna looked at her watch. "I gotta go. I'll come by later ok?"

"Ok." Danielle said hugging her. "Hey can you pick up my work or have Brooke bring it to me?"

"Sure sweetie." Joanna said as she left.

* * *

Wilson couldn't find House at his apartment or in his office. So He knew he'd be at the park b y the hospital. He came to a picnic table and found House sitting on it. The wheelchair sitting next to the table.

"I knew you figure out where I was." House said without looking over his shoulder. Wilson came over and sat next to House.

"I'm surprised you are still using that thing." Wilson said.

"My leg hurts and I promised Danielle." House last part caught Wilson's attention.

You can't blame yourself for what happened." Wilson said.

"Yes. I was my fault we were fighting." House said, not taking his eyes off the water. "I started in on her when she came home from school." He shrugged and reached over to the rock pile on the table next to him, which Wilson just noticed. House threw it into the water.

"What were you fighting about?"

"I told you it was nothing important."

"It must have been to make her walk out of your apartment." House sighed.

"It was about you and Keesh, which changed to Chase and Zoey. It was stupid. And none of our business."

"House," Wilson said. "I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah..." House said. The sat in silence in for a bit.

"So that's what you mean last night by 'They're adults'." Wilson said breaking the silence. House nodded. "I noticed you are also keeping your promise to Danielle."

"Yeah." House said. He looked at the chair. He hated that thing. But His leg was in no condition to support his weight currently. So he'd give it until the stitches came out to get rid of that damned thing. "My leg can't carry my weight right now. And I really don't want to pop a stitch. That hurts like hell." They sat in silence for a while.

"Cuddy was looking for you. And Danielle told her off." Wilson told him.

"Why?" House asked, looking at Wilson for the first time sinche he had shown up.

"Apparently, Cuddy was lecturing her about not hurting you." House scoffed, then Wilson noticed a smile crept up onto His face.

"That's my girl." House said softly under his breath.

* * *

House wheeled into the DDX room as Chase was coming in.

"Why are you late?" House asked. "You're supposed to be taking care of Danielle."

"Yes," Chase said. "But I had to be at court because of the patient we lost last month. I figured that the team can give her the meds and take care of anything. if anything serious happened, they'd call me. Or you." Chase said putting his bag down on a chair. "I thought you'd be all over taking care of her."

"Well," Foreman said. " She got an infection. So I ordered Penicillin for her." Chase and House's eyes got wide. They both knew Danielle was allergic to Penicillin. I was in her chart too.

"What?!" House asked, angry. "Don't you even check your patients charts?! No wonder we lost that patient on your watch."

"What-" Foreman started but House cut him off.

"Taub, cancel that and order Bactrim. Chase go Check on Danielle. I'll Join you in a minute." House looked at Foreman his eyes blazing. "Foreman. You're fired."

**Okie So I really hope you like this. Will update as soon as I can promise! And you guys get your own personal bunt cakes with frosting for waiting and since I was reminded that you didn't get anything last time by one of my loyal viewers, you get Ice cream of your choice on the side :)  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Soo I hope you enjoy!  
**

House wheeled into Danielle's room. She was correcting papers. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey." She said turning back down to the papers. He came to her bedside and took one of the essays she was correcting and began reading it.

"In Agatha Christie's '_And Then there were None_' ten people are brought to a deserted Island and are there to be punished for crimes they had committed Actually Murders they have Committed." House looked at Danielle. "Is this for real?" Danielle looked at him.

"Yes." She said. "They Just finished the book and this is the assignment. now they're studying for the test." Danielle looked at him. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Come in and explain how your job is like being a Detective?" As he was about to answer, Cuddy walked past the room, Locked eyes with Danielle and and motioned for House. Danielle Leaned over and Kissed him. "Think about it. She wants you."

* * *

"You Fired him with no just cause." Cuddy Said.

"I did not fire-" House started.

"You Had no reason to Fire me other than the fact that you are intimidated about my in-"

"I fired you because you almost Killed Danielle!" House snapped at him.

"I did not." Foreman said almost mockingly.

"Do you have proof of this."

"Go to Pharmacy." House said, tossing Danielle's file on Cuddy's desk. "you will find out he ordered penicillin to Danielle's room. And if you take one look at the front page of her file..." His voice drifted off to add drama and suspense.

"This patient is highly allergic to Penicillin." Cuddy read. Foreman's face from being smug and self confident to absolute shock. Cuddy looked at him. "How could you make such a stupid mistake?"

"I Checked her file," Foreman sputtered out, Taking it and looking at it. "This was never in here."

"It was always in there." House said. "Chase knew it."

"He's dating her best friend!" Foreman said.

"Foreman. House." Cuddy said. "Now how could you miss something that big?" She asked looking at Foreman. "Whether you say it was there or not, she's still allergic to Penicillin and it's there now. Foreman. you are suspended."

"Fired." House said.

"No." Cuddy corrected. "Suspended."

"Fine," House said. "You are not fired from the hospital." He wheeled around to leave. "But you are fired from my team."

"Oh and House," Cuddy said before he left. "I hired Thirteen again. I told you, you need a woman on your team and since yuo didn't take care of it. I did." She decided to stop his argument before he started it.

"Fine. Can't do anything about it now." House said leaving. Cuddy sighed and turned to Foreman.

"Go home." She said. "I'll call you when you can come back." He left.

* * *

Wilson had left a bit early because Keesh had offered to help him clean out his apartment He hadn't done so in a long time. And his closet needed a nice going through. She met up with him, and they both decided to get dinner first. After a nice meal, They went to his apartment As they started cleaning up House's junk that he had left. They put it in a box to bring over. Wilson picked up a Porno.

"This is what I woke up to in the morning." He said throwing it in the box.

"Eww." Keesh said. "Danielle's not going to be too happy about that."

"Not our problem " Wilson said. They went into his room and cleaned under the bed. They were starting on the closet when He had to take the Garbage that was full out of the bedroom. He took it out ito the hall. while he was gone, Keesh was still cleaning. She came across an open box. In it were a woman's wardrobe and pictures of Wilson and a blonde woman. He looked happy. Keesh started to tear up. She threw the box into the back of the closet ad got up. On her way out the room she ran into Wilson.

"Keesh." He said grabbing her shoulders. "whats going on?" She kept crying and pushed passed him. He chased her and caught her. "Tell me what's going on."

"Who's Amber?" She cried. Wilson sighed. He forgot about that box. House had told him to get rid of it a while ago. And he just shoved in the back of his closet and he completely forgot.

"Come here." He lead her to the couch and wiped her eyes. "Amber was my girlfriend. She died. She was in an accident. The bus crash damaged her kidneys so her body could not filter out the flu medication from her system. She basically overdosed on her flu medicine, and because the medication bound to the protein in her cells they couldn't use dialysis to filter it out of her system." Wilson took a shaky breath. This was the first time he talked about her death. "I forgot I still had her stuff. House told me to get rid of it. i just shoved it in the back of my closet and forgot about it." He pulled Keesh into a hug.

"I'm sorry. It's just the last guy I fell for-"

"Hey." Wilson said. "I should have told you sooner. I understand where you were coming from." He kissed her forehead

* * *

Chase checked on Danielle before he left.

"Looks like you'll be out of here tomorrow." Danielle smiled at him. She looked down at her game of solitaire. "But you'll probably have a scar but if you want, Taub-"

"Oh no." Danielle looked up with a smile. "I think scars add character to a person. See this one?" She points to her forehead. "I got this when i was 7 from chicken pox. And this one," She pointed to the bridge of her nose. "I got freshman year in first period gym class by a Frisbee " She leaned back and smiled. "So Zoey's waiting for you back at your apartment?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her.

"Take care of her." Danielle said "Or else." He smiled.

"Don't worry." He said. "I know what House tell's you-" Danielle held up a hand.

"It's between you and her." Danielle said with a smile. "I just don't want to see her hurt again."

"You won't." He said finishing out her chart. he then said bye and went home. As he got to his apartment, He heard yelling. He recognized both of them. "Shit!" He ran up the stairs. He opened the door as a vase was thrown at Zoey.

"Robert!" Zoey yelled as she ran into his arms. Get this physco out of here." She said as Cameron came around the corner. Zoey held on tighter. Cameron rushed them.

"Get your skanky whore hands off my husband." Cameron said trying to pry Zoey off Chase.

"Ex-husband Allison." Chase said pulling his Ex-wife off his Girlfriend. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"This is my home too, Robert." She said.

"Allison," Chase said, advancing, so Zoey dodge behind him. "This is not your home. You left it and me. Remember?"

"NO!" She screamed. She started crying. "Get that skank hoe out of our home." She pointed at Zoey and rushed at her. Zoey yelped but Chase blocked her. "Let me at her!" Cameron yelled reaching for Zoey.

"Allison," Chase said calmly. "You're drunk. Stop acting like this." She made another lunge for Zoey. "Zoey get to the bedroom."

"NO!" Cameron yelled as Zoey ran into the bedroom.

"Allison." Chase said walking her out of the house. "Go home." He shut the door in her face. "It's ok Zoey. She's gone." Zoey came out and huged Chase.

"I'll be back Robert!" Cameron yelled through the door.

**So i'll update soon. Any ideas are welcome. Want a York Peppermint Patty? Then Review!**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I hope this one lives up to expectations. Ideas and Advice welcome!**

A few days later, Danielle and House sat in bed, both reading. House was reading a medical journal, Danielle, an anthology of Grimm Fairy tales.

"When the hell did we become that couple?!" House asked. Danielle put her book down.

"When my ex stabbed us and made my are hurt too much for foreplay and your leg too sore for sex." she answered.

"Well we could-"

"No no." Danielle smiled. She leaned in and kissed him. "I promise you that once our stitches are out, we will have the most amazing, wild, house-wrecking sex ever."

"Promise?" He said kissing her.

"Promise." She said leaning in and kissing him.

* * *

Zoey snuggled into Chase on their couch. it had been a few days since the attack by Cameron. And Zoey was still scared to come home. She would meet Chase at the Hospital instead of coming home. Chase kissed her head.

"Zoe, you don't have to be scared anymore." He said. "I took care of it."

"How?" Zoey said looking up.

"A restraining order." He said. "You were so scared I had to take care of it." Zoey kissed him.

"Thank you." She said. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said.

* * *

The Next Morning, House awoke at a quarter after 6, to see Danielle sitting on the edge of the bed getting dressed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He asked, so suddenly and in such a way that Danielle jumped.

"Greg!" She said, turning around. "Oh God. You scared me. I'm getting ready for work. Gotta be there soon."

"You just got out of the hospital." He said sitting up. "Why the hell are you going to work?"

"Because it's my job." She said, pulling a blue polo over her head.

"Are you going with your arm exposed?"

"No She said going up to the mirror. She added a bit of eyeliner, shadow, mascara, and lip gloss. Then two hands came around to the front of her shirt and undid the three buttons. "Greg..." She said turning around, Her lips meeting his.

"Yum." He Said. "Cotton Candy." his Arms wrapped around her as he kissed her again.

"Greg." She said into his kiss.

What?" He said acting innocently. He was standing on his leg and it seemed to be bothering him, but not as much as it used to.

"I have to go." She said. "But if you are good, we'll have fun tonight." She kissed him.

"We better." He said as she left the room.

"We will. I gotta go." She stood up on her toes to kiss him. He leaned down and kissed her. "Love you." She said running out the door.

"Love you too." He said As the door slammed.

* * *

House limped into the DDX room. Thirteen was sitting at the table.

"I heard you fired Foreman." She said as he walked in.

"Yes I did and I hope you are ready for a case." He said.

"17 year old male." Taub said. "With headaches, fever. and swears he's 'trippin nasty'." Everyone looked at him. "What? That's what he said."

"It could be something with his spine-" Thirteen said.

"Get an STD test." House said.

"We were talking about his spine." She said.

"Spine is Penis jumbled up and they both stand erect." House said. "Taub, get an STD test. And an MRI. And a blood test. Thirteen and Chase go to the school and house, search for toxins. And shrooms." He walked out of the room, their cue to be dismissed. They left to get the jobs done.

* * *

Thirteen walked into Miss Lombardy's room.

"Excuse me," She said looking at Danielle Lombardy. "I'm Dr. Hadley. May I speak to you about a student? Thomas Browning?"

"Yes?" Danielle said looking up.

"How is he in class?"

"He's a fine student. A's and B's." She said, Then the principal poked her head in.

"I'm sorry Danielle," She said. "But I need you're help in the Cafeteria."

"I'll be right there." Danielle said. She turned to Thirteen. "i'm sorry I have to cut this short but I have to go. If you need anything else, let me know." She excused herself.

* * *

Around 7 at night, Thirteen, Taub and Chase were recapping to House the findings of the day. House saw his office open and Danielle walk through.

"Ok." He said. "You guys keep at it. I have to go." He looked at Chase. "And so do you, i believe." He looked at Taub. "You two take care of the boy." Chase gets up and leaves before House can change his mind.

"Why Does chase get to leave?" Taub asks.

"Do you really need 3 people to watch him?" House asked. "And Taub, you have nothing to go home to and Thirteen you have to prove you belong back on this team. And if Chase misses his date with Zoey I'll never hear the end of it." He pointed over his shoulder to Danielle.

"I don't have to prove myself to you." Thirteen said.

"No," House said. "but You don't have to work on this team either." He left to the door. "Have a nice night." Thirteen looked at the Girl.

"What is Thomas' teacher doing here?" She asked.

"That's Thomas' teacher?" Taub answer in return. "That's House's Girlfriend." He said as they watched him kiss her. Then the two of them waved to the two and they left. House held onto Danielle's Arm.

"So you never told me that you're team was treating one of my students." Danielle said to him.

"Really?" House said.

"Greg, You know everything. Dr. Hadley came in today to talk to me."

"Oh, Thirteen? I guess I am." Danielle laughed.

"D you always have to be an ass?"

"Yeah." House said.

**Sooo hmm.. Reward for a review? Banana Split! :)**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So I got a review for an anonymous person. So before I begin this chapter I would like to clear this up. If we remember chapter 17, Cameron broke into Chase's apartment, ranting and screaming while she was drunk. Chase even said that she was drunk. Now, I was told I don't know my characters because the way I made her, she was just my own character with Cameron's name. She wouldn't act like that normally. Yes if she was _sober _she wouldn't have acted like that. but again she was _drunk_. So when alcohol is involved, people don't act like they normally would. Now I don't mind if you criticize. It means you are at least reading. But I do not like being told I'm wrong. I made sure to state that Cameron was drunk. I apologize if it wasn't clear but I'm clearing it up now. So again, I appreciate a review, just make sure that your complaint (if that's what you have.) Is accurate.  
**

**Anyways, here's chapter 19. Hope you enjoy.  
**

Danielle was in her studio. All her friends were up on pedestals as she was doing a fitting for a banquet next month. There was also another girl there. It was Cater, Danielle's younger sister. She quickly went through each person, starting with Zoey, in a basic purple dress with spaghetti straps and a slit on the right side that went up to thigh. She pinned it in certain areas to fix and fixed the hem.

Then she moved on to Keesh. Who had on a teal sweetheart top with very thin straps. the skirt was black with two slits that went up to the knee. There were cut outs at her hips. She adjusts the cut outs.

Then she moved over to Joanna. She had a collared sleeveless black/purple top. with a purple/raspberry skirt. She fixed the zipper in the back and pinned the waist in.

She moved to Savannah, An all out attitude girl with curly dirty blonde hair, Who's dress was a basic, lime green strapless wrap around dress. But over the dress was a piece of fabric that went from her left shoulder to her right hip of the bottom of the dress on the left side in a triangle pattern. There was also a small triangle strap made of the same fabric on the right shoulder. The fabric was a purple zebra print. Danielle fixed a few parts then moved onto her sister.

Cater was a tall girl. She was 18, with long light brown hair, that she had straightened that day. Her dress was made of a white/silver fabric with a cerulean blue cross sash. She was fidgeting as Danielle tried to fix it.

"Will you stand Still Carter?" Danielle asked trying to fix the hem.

"I don't do dresses. You know that." Carter said.

"So Carter," Zoey asks changing. "who you taking?"

"I'm not sure." Carter says. "I might be going stag."

"I'll find you someone." Danielle said, half-jokingly.

"NO!" Carter Snaps. "And Keesh, you are lucky I love you cause no one else could get me in a dress."

"Ok you guys," Danielle said to her friends. "You guys can go. Carter, I got a few more adjustments to make."

"But Zoey was my ride." Carter whines wanting to get out of the dress.

"I'll take you home." Everyone else leaves and Danielle starts pinning the straps. "Besides, I'm supposed to go over there too. Ok. You can get changed." Danielle helps Carter out of the basted dress. Danielle put it on a mannequin as Carter changed. Then they went down into the garage and got into Danielle's car. They pulled out and went in the opposite direction of their Grandparents house but towards the Hospital.

"Gramma's is that way Dani." Carter says.

"I know." Danielle said. "WE have to go to the Hospital."

"Why?"

"I have to pick up my boyfriend." Danielle said as she pulled into the front of the Hospital. Just then, House walked out. He climbed into the back.

"Why's he here?"

"Giving one of your students a ride home Dani?" He asked.

"No Greg." Danielle said as she pulled away from the curb. "This is my sister Carter. she's 18. And Carter, Greg works here."

"As what?" Carter asks.

"A diagnostician." Danielle says.

"I am the _Head_ of the the diagnostics department." House corrected.

"He's a medical Genius." Danielle says.

"Oh yeah, Just inflate his ego some more." Carter says. "The car's already too small." She hit the button on the dial and put on a pop station. House took his can and changed it to a classic rock station. they went back and forth for a few minutes.

"Carter. Greg. Stop." Danielle said repeatedly, but was ignored. When she had enough she yelled. "CARRIE. HOUSE. ENOUGH!" That caught their attention. She called them the names she only did when she was mad. "Now. We are going to my grandmothers house and we are going to behave you two. Got it?" Carter looked out the window and House just was quiet, though he did catch her fluffing her hair.

"What is your high school crush gonna be there?" He asked

"Oh ha ha." Danielle said. "No."

"So, I'm not going to the Banquet." House said after a few minutes of silence.

"WHAT?!" Danielle says, stopping short. Soon she's back to driving fine. "What do you mean that you're not going?"

"I'm not going." House said. "I hate things like this. I just want to sit home in my boxers."

"Ew." Cater said under her breath.

"You are not doing that." Danielle says, her temper rising. "You need to go. It's for your best friend. And his girlfriend is also getting an award. And she's my best friend. You're supposed to be my date. For Christ sake, even Carter's going!"

"Wait." Cater said. "The same banquet where I have to wear _that_ dress?" Danielle nods. Carter turned around. "If they can get me into a dress, which I absolutely _hate,_ Then you can go in a nice tux for my sister and your best friend." She turns back around and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Please Greg?" Danielle asked quietly. He sat there, silent, but he and Danielle lock eyes in the review mirror. That their way of agreeing. "Ok. so be good. Oh and please. no mentions of Porn, hookers or sex tonight." She said as they pulled onto the street.

"Again Ew." Cater said again under her breath, but not as quiet.

"Damnit Danielle." House said.

"Just please be good. It's our grandmothers place." She said as she pulled into a driveway.

* * *

Chase comes home to find their bedroom a mess, clothes thrown everywhere, and bags all over the floor.

"Zoe?" He calls. Zoey pokes her head out of the closet.

"Hey, I did some shopping." She said.

"You find a dress for the Banquet?" He asks trying to get to the bed. Zoey giggles

"I told you. Danielle's making them. one for me, Keesh, Joanna, Savannah, Carter and herself."

"Can she do it in time?" He asked sitting on the bed.

"We had the fitting today. She's almost done. She makes me proud." Zoey said. "But I needed new clothes." Chase looks around.

"Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She playfully punches him.

"Yeah, I'm getting rid of a bunch of clothes I don't fit." She fell back on the bed. "My head hurts Rob." She says.

"I'll fix it." He leans down and kissed her forehead, then kissed her lips.

**So sorry for the rant up there, it was extremely upset. Anyways if you review you get... eclairs and chocolate :)  
**

**Oh and There will be a story up soon call "Truly, Madly, Deeply" It's about Carter and her trying to get a date. So before the banquet chapter, it will be up. and you should read it. I will let you all know once it is up. I love you all my faithful readers :) 3  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm soo sorry it's been a while. I've been really busy. Plus with writers block, It hasn't been helpful. And Truly, Madly, Deeply**** is up. I'll finish that short before I post the Banquet. Hope you like it :) Also I do have outfits for my 6 leading ladies (Danielle, Zoey, Keesh, Carter, Joanna, and Savannah) on . username's Holly_Eliza. So you can take a look :) Anyways hope you like this one. Couples night!**

Joanna walked into her apartment and was Greeted by a tall, handsome man. He was wearing scrubs. It was her boyfriend Blake who just got off from a shift at the Hospital. He was a Clinic and ER doctor.

"Hey." She said hugging him. "How was your day?"

"Today," He said. "WA alright. But tomorrow's gunna suck."

"Why?" she asked.

"I have Clinic Duty while House does." He said as they sat down on the couch. "Man I hate that guy."

"He can't be that bad." Joanna said. "My friend Danielle is dating him."

"How the hell does she deal with him?" He asks. "He's cocky, rude, perverted. He was always hitting on Dr. Cuddy-"

"But he's stopped?" Joanna asked, sorta concerned. She didn't want to find out that her friends boyfriend was cheating.

"We'll yeah but... He had a contest once for his Doctors on his team to get her thong." Joanna giggled. "What?"

"That is kinda funny."

"He used to bring hookers openly to the hospital."

"Has he done any of that lately?"

"Well no but he's still rude and cocky and a know-it-all."

"Awe. you'll survive." She said Kissing his cheek.

* * *

Zoey was dragging Chase into a store later on. She wanted to get him a tie that would match her dress. She had a swatch of fabric that Danielle was using. She was dragging him around. She had started by trying to get him into a purple shirt, But that wasn't happening. So she settled on a matching tie. Though she thought the shirt with a black bow would have been better. But for now, she was buying a purple tie. She planned on buying the shirt when he wasn't there and convince him that night to wear it.

"What about this one?" Chase asked, holding up a tie.

"No it doesn't match." Zoey said, dismissing it. "It needs to be perfe- oh. My. God." She said picking up one and holding it to the swatch. "Speaking of perfect, It's perfect!" She grabbed it and ran off to find shoes, where Chase followed.

"Why am I here again?" He asked. Zoey giggled.

"I didn't wanna come alone." Zoey said with a small smile.

"Why couldn't you get Danielle to come? Or Keesh?" He asked as they got to the shoe department. Zoey sat down and tried on a pair of silver heels. Chase sat down and watched.

"Keesh is with Wilson getting ready for the Banquet. Danielle is with House, introducing him to her family." She said.

"Oh that must've gone splendid." Chase said sarcastically. Zoey giggled.

"what do you think?" She asked showing him the shoes.

"Lovely." Chase said. Zoey kissed his cheek. She walks away to look for more shoes. She was looking at purple heels when a guy came up to her.

"Hello Beautiful."He said to her. Zoey turned around.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes." He said trying to be all cool and sophisticated. "Can I have your number, I seemed to have lost mine." Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Ask goodwill for one." She said with a fake sweet smile. Chase looked over as he was about to touch her face.

"Hey!" He called at the man. Both the guy and Zoey looked. She Smiled as her boyfriend came to her rescue. Chase hurried over. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Back off man." The guy said."You snooze you lose. I saw her first. Who do you think you are?" He was trying to intimidate Chase. Chase wouldn't hear of it. He looked the man right in the eyes and wrapped his arm around Zoey's waist. She smiled at him.

"I'm her boyfriend." He said.

"Yeah right." The guy said. "Say's who?"

"Says me." Said Zoey. "And, I'm also saying that you need to leave." She turned away and Chase followed. "So I'm thinking the silver heels..."

* * *

Keesh and Wilson were sitting at their kitchen table, going over the details for the banquet.

"So anyone who works at the hospital is coming. All get two tickets." Wilson said.

"So that takes care of Zoey, Joanna, and Danielle." Keesh said.

"Well that's if House decided to show up." Wilson said.

"He better come or Danielle will throw a shit fit." Keesh said with a smile. "Besides why wouldn't he come?"

"He's not into that sorta thing. And I'm debating if having him come is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Cuddy will be there. And they have a long history."

"Dani won't start anything-"

"Oh. I don't think she will." Wilson said quickly. "But House might."

"Not if he wants Dani to stay with him." Keesh said with a smile. "She won't let him."

"I hope not." Wilson looked over the list. "So who's Joanna?"

"She's this girl we're friends with. Usually wears black. She was at the hospital when Danielle bitched out Cuddy. She's dating this ER doctor."

"Oh." He said. Keesh reached across the table and squeezed his arm.

"It'll be fine. I trust Danielle."

* * *

Danielle and House came home late that night from dinner. It had gone fairly well, her family seemed to have liked House. Tired and sore, they went home and straight to sleep, surprisingly. But at two in the morning, Danielle was awoken by the shift in the bed. She looked up to see House sitting on the edge of his bed, looking out the window, rubbing his leg.

"Greg?" Danielle said in a small voice. She sat up. "Are you ok?"

"Go back to bed Dani." He said glancing over his shoulder. She scootched over to him, sat up on her knees and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Greg, Please. Tell me. What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking. I woke up."

"Why? Does your leg hurt?"

"It always hurts. But no, it was just a bad dream."

"A bad dream?"

"Yeah. I was in a bus crash." She moved over and sat back on heels as he moved back onto the bed.

"But it was only a dream-"

"No. It wasn't just a dream. It was a memory."

"When were you in a bus crash?!" She asked shocked.

"It was a while ago. I went to a bar, and the bartender took my keys. So I called Wilson to pick me up but he was on call so his girlfriend came to get me. I left and she went to pay my tab while I got on a bus. She followed me on. She had the flu. And was taking medication. The medication bound to the protein in her blood and it ended up killing her, since her body couldn't flush out the medicine. It killed her. I killed her." Danielle rubbed his back.

"Why does that bother you? Was she one of your doctors? Did you like her?"

"Like her?" He scoffed. "I called her 'The Cutthroat Bitch'. She was on my team but got fired."

"So why does it still bother you?"

"Because Jimmy was in love with her!" He snapped, then he calmed. "Jim loved her. And I killed her. He hated me. He had every right to." Danielle scootched next to him and hugged him.

"But he doesn't hate you now. You're best friends again."

"But-"

"No buts." Danielle said. "You're friends now. And trust me. That's all that matters. I lost both Keesh and Zoey because of my ex-boyfriend. But we're best friends again. And so are you and James. That's all that matter's. One of the reason's I'm going to this banquet is to support Keesh. Because I appreciate and value her friendship. And you should go to support James." Danielle said, rubbing House's chest. House looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but Danielle kissed him. "Stop. Stop living in the past. Enjoy today. Enjoy now." House pushed her down and kissed her hard.

"Oh I'll enjoy now." He said with a sparkle in his eye. "I'll enjoy you."

**So thanks so much. Reviews much appreciated And here's some.. uhmm mint cookies for you. I'll be finishing Truly, Madly, Deeply. before posting on this one again. I hope you enjoy!**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Again Sorry for it being so long. I Feel horrible about. Truly, Madly, Deeply Will be updated as soon as I find the notebook with the rest of the story. Hope you guys like it. I love you all! Thanks for keeping me going!**

House was sitting with Wilson at a bar, Having some guy time. They were Just sitting there, drinking when Chase came up with ER doctor Blake.

"Hey guys," He said sitting down. "You know Blake. Blake, This is House and Wilson." Blake sits with them and gives a tight smile.

"I know them." He said.

"Hey," Said Wilson.

"Don't be so uptight." Said House as he waved over a waitress and ordered more beer. "Have a drink." The drinks came over and after a few Blake loosened up. He realized House wasn't such an ass and he was more fun out in public. He was the one who kept the drinks coming.

"Man," Said Blake, leaning back. "I was wrong about you." He said to House as he knocked back the shot that was just brought over. "I thought you were a pompous ass."

"Oh you weren't wrong." Said House doing the same. "I am an ass."

"He's just more fun out in public." Chase said.

"So," House said as another round of beers were brought over. And the men were already pretty gone. "Sex." The other men choked on their shots. "Not together... dumb asses." He rolled his eyes. "I meant Sex. With your girlfriends." He looks at Blake. "You're dating one of Dani's friends right?"

"Joanna? Yeah." Said Blake. "Why?"

"You know, our girls are probably hanging out right now." Said Wilson. He looks at Blake, Who looked confused. "I'm with Keesh, Chase with Zoey. And House, well as he just said, Danielle."

"Ah." Blake said. "Full circle."

"Come on." House whines. "Ok. How about this," He said waving over another round. "If we don't share a story, We have to take a drink." He waiting as the drinks were brought over. "The first time you jumped your current girlfriend. I'll start. It was about a month in a half to two months into the relationship." He looked. No one volunteered.

"I can _not_ believe that you waiting a month and a half to have sex." Wilson said. "Keesh and were the first night I spent at her place."

"Zoey and I did after our first date." Chase said. "I mean, you and Danielle live right across the hall."

"Danielle's choice." Said House. He smirk. "Well that leaves you Blake. These two nitwits just shared." Blake took a drink.

"I think things between me and Joanna Stay between me and Joanna." Blake said. House got him another drink.

"If you are going to be a stiff the whole time this won't be fun." House paused for a second. "Actually it might be more fun. Ok. Any fetishes?" He asked. That's how it was for the next half hour. Blake ended up the drunkest out of all of them and surprisingly, but not so much at the same time, House was the most sober. They Stopped the game after a bit and were just straight up telling stories. After a while, All of them became completely wasted.

"You know," House slurred. "When I first told you about Danielle, we weren't really dating. It wasn't till weeks after."

"You lied to me?!" Said Wilson trying to be mad. "And you let her? I mean She agreed to it and went with it?!"

"She needed it too."

"We knew it!" Said Chase.

"As stupid as it sounds It turned literally from nothing to something over night, literally." House said winking and taking a sip of his beer.

"You are such a liar!" Said Wilson. "I should kick the shit out of you for that." He said faking a punch. House ducked.

"Call it what you want. She's the best I ever had." He said knocking back a shot.

"And we all know you've had a lot." Said Blake as everyone else laughed.

"You know it's true House." Said Chase.

"You openly bring prostitutes to work." Said Wilson. Everyone laughed.

"Hey. Hey." said House. "Used to. Not anymore. And I mean more than just the sex, which, by the way, is awesome!" Wilson rolled his eyes.

"If House is anything it's faithful." Said Wilson. It was silent for a minute. "I'm thinking of asking Keesh to marry me." It was House's turn to choke.

"What?" He asked his best friend. He was shocked.

"I'm serious." Said Wilson. "I haven't been this happy since Amber." It was silent. House half wondered if Wilson was going to say anything about what happened. About how it was technically his fault. It was just a few nights ago the memory had woken him in the middle of the night. Instead he said "Actually I think I'm happier. And I'm really thinking about spending the rest of my life with her."

"I was thinking about doing the same." Said Blake. "It's just alot to think about."

"I don't know." Said Chase. "I mean I want to marry Zoey one day but the way she is. I don't know if she would say yes. And I already tried it once before. Didn't end so well for me." He shrugs.

"Ahn. No marriage for me." Said House. Wilson raises an eyebrow.

"And how does Danielle feel about that?" He asked. House shrugged.

"It's never come up." He said.

"From what I heard, She's the most romantic out of all the girls." Wilson said.

"Ahn.. My idea of marriage and family was ruined anyways. By Stacy. And then Cuddy..." House said knocking back another shot.

"You need to forget about them." Said Wilson. "Don't let them control you now."

"Hey," said Blake. "Wasn't it Danielle who yelled at Cuddy?"

"Yeah." Said Chase. "Cause everyone was talking about it. We all could hear it."

"Oh yeah." Said Blake remembering. "Joanna was in the room with them. She said it was like the forgot she was sitting right there."

"See?" Said Wilson. "Cuddy isn't a threat. So don't let her ruin your happiness. _Again_."

"Dani and I have been through alot." He knocks back another shot. "And I have told her I love her and I do mean it." He knocks back another shot, forgetting the others were there. After a minute he remember they were there. "Maybe I will." He looks at Chase. "Why won't you ask?"

"It's just... we're so different, yet so alike." Said Chase with a sigh. "Honestly I don't know what she would say." House turned to Blake.

"Oh. I'm sure Joanna would say yes." Blake said. "I just don't know If I'm ready for that yet." He said. Just then the bartender came over.

"Kay fellas." He said. "Gotta clear outta here. It's Just about closin." He left.

"Well we can't drive." Said Chase, leaning back.

"I'm gunna be in trouble when I get home." Wilson Laughed. "Its difficult for me when I drink if you know what I mean." Everyone laughs.

"You know I'm gunna have to call the girls." House said. "Hey Hank!" He calls over to the bartender. "Phone call!" The bartender come over while rolling his eyes.

"I thought you were doing better House. Haven't seen you in a while. What happened to you?" He said handing him the phone.

"I am doin' better. Got a girl and everythin'." House says taking the phone. "Tonight was guys night. And we are about to interrupt girls night."

"It's almost 2." Said Hank. "Well good luck and hope you all survive." He walked away. House dials Danielle's number. after two rings she picks up.

"Hello?" she said. He could almost hear her smile and was about to hang up. He didn't want to ruin her night. But he did need to get home.

"Hey babe." He said. He could hear her smile disappearing.

"Hey hun. Are you ok?" She asked.

"We're fine." He said.

"What do you mean we?" Danielle was getting angry.

"I'm here with Wilson, Chase and Blake." He knew he could hear her eyes rolling.

"So since we're having our own girls night, you decided to have a guys night." She said. It wasn't a question. She knew.

"Is that so bad?"

"Give me the address." She said with an annoyed sigh. He gave it to her and she hung up without a goodbye. He put the phone down.

"All done Hank!" He called. He felt bad about interrupting her night. "So the girls are on their way." He said, feeling more sober. He wished he felt like this ten minutes ago so he didn't have to call Danielle. He hoped she wouldn't be too mad with him.

**Sooo I figured I should put in a few more chapters. I will update again soon. This I promise. Ice cream party for all that review. ice cream and toppings of your choice. And I'm So sorry for the wait!**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~ **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Okie so here's the girls. Hope you like! Review!  
**

Danielle was sitting in her apartment, Well studio now. Zoey, Keesh and Joanna where with her. They were sitting and just talking while eating cookies and cupcakes Keesh brought.

"I swear." Said Keesh. "I'm so happy now. Yet I'm so nervous For this banquet."

"Don't be." Said Danielle. "You'll be great."

"And I can't believe the dresses you made Dani." Joanna said.

"It was no biggy." Said Danielle. "And Zoey here doesn't mind doing our hair do you?"

"Not at all." Said Zoey with a Smile.

"I hope they don't have too much to drink tonight." Said Keesh. "James has trouble when he's drunk, if you know what I mean." She giggles.

"Don't be mean." Said Danielle.

"What?" Keesh acts innocently. "Its true. What about you Zoey. How is Robert after he drinks."

"It Honestly doesn't change much. Just Kinda more intense." Said Zoey.

"Blake Just passes out." Said Joanna. "The second he hits the bed, he's out."

"I am so sorry for you all." Said Danielle.

"Ok Dani." Zoey says. "What about you?"

"You Don't want to know." Giggles Danielle.

"Yes we do." Said Keesh.

"Greg gets rough. Like real rough." Danielle said.

"We all know you like it rough darling." Said Joanna.

"No I mean tons more." Danielle said.

"I bet they own handcuffs!" Said Zoey.

"You'll never know." Said Danielle. "Even if we have them, they'd be at Greg's."

"Bitch." Said Zoey.

"You know it." Said Danielle, sticking her tongue out. "I'm going to go get us some more munchies." She said getting up.

"So your boyfriend can't get it up huh?" Zoey teased Keesh.

"Only when he drinks too much." Keesh said blushing.

"Yeah suure." Zoey teased some more.

"Shut up." Keesh said.

"So what you just cuddle?"

"I said Shut Up." Keesh said, pushing Zoey. She tripped backwards and knocked into Danielle's desk. A bunch of her designs fell down. Joanna picked one up and looked at it.

"Uh guys?" She said. "Look at this." She shows Zoey and Keesh the design. "It had a wedding dress. Empire waist. Simple straight lined bust. Princess capped sleeves. Danielle came back in with food.

"What?" She asked them.

"Is there something you forgot to tewll us?" Zoey asked.

"Uh no?" She said Confused.

"Explain this." Keesh said as Joanna hands her the paper.

"Oh this." Danielle giggles. "It's just what I want. Greg hasn't proposed yet. You guys would be the first to know."

"If he's even going to." Joanna said.

"I hope so. I've always wanted to get married. And I think he might be the one." Danielle sighed. "I mean I really hope he does. I know he's had a few problems, but so do I. Anyways..."

"Would you make my dress too?" Zoey asked. Danielle looks up.

"You forgetting to tell us something." Danielle asked.

"Nooo!" Zoey said. "Ok lets do this. Has anyone been proposed to?" All four of them shook there head.

"well that was easy."

"I want kids." Keesh said. "I just don't want to push myself past two though."

"I want some too." Danielle said. "Like three." She shrugs.

"Names?" Zoey asked. Danielle shook her head. "You should do like an E, and an F names first, and then either a C, or a H name later."

"Why?" Danielle asked.

"D, E, F, G." Zoey giggled. Danielle playfully shoved her.

"Don't push me or I'll push you back."

"OOhh you're soo threatening." Danielle said laughing. They sat in silence for a little.

"Sooo. Llamas." Zoey said.

"Damnit Zoey," Danielle said. "Senior year. We missed the Llama!"

"DAMNIT!" Zoey said as the phone rings. Danielle got up to get it.

"Hello?" she said. She was smiling having a good time. It was almost two in the morning.

"Hey babe." House said on the other line. Her smile disappeared into worry. The first thing she thought was that he got hurt.

"Hey hun. Are you ok?" She asked, holding the phone closer.

"We're fine." He said.

"What do you mean we?" Danielle was getting angry. He must mean him and the guys. Which means they were drinking. Which means they were drunk.

"I'm here with Wilson, Chase and Blake." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"So since we're having our own girls night, you decided to have a guys night." She said. It wasn't a question. She knew. Which wasn't bad. But she wished they were more responsible.

"Is that so bad?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Give me the address." She said with an annoyed sigh. the second he gave it to her, she hung up without a goodbye. She put the phone down and went to the girls, thankful they hadn't been drinking.

"what was that?" Joanna asked.

"Sorry girls but our girls night is over." She said, obviously annoyed. "That was Greg. He and the guys decided to go out drinking and they're probably getting kicked out. So guess what? We have to go rescue them."

"What?!" Zoey said.

"Are you kidding?!" Keesh said at the same time.

"How do they know we weren't drinking." Joanna asked. Danielle Shrugged.

"I don't know." Danielle said. "WE might as well go get them." They all got up. And left. Danielle was pissed.

**So the last chapter was guys night, This is the girls. Hope you liked it! Cookies for reviews!  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~ **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Alright. First off, sorry for the wait. I have the next chapter mostly written.  
**

**Second, Oh my! Almost 9,500 views! Thank you all sooo much! I'm so glad you have kept along with me! **

Zoey pulled up and parked. She was debating on going in when Chase stepped out of the Bar.

"Over Here." She called. He came over and got in. The second he opened the door, he felt the tension. She was mad and he knew it. You could just feel it.

"You're mad." He said as the drove towards home.

"Nope." She said, very shortly. And It was obvious she was mad.

"Zoe- I know you're mad." They pulled up to a red light. Zoey didn't say a thing to him. She pulled up to they're place and went into their apartment. "Zoey. I know you're mad so please come talk to me." She starts laughing.

"Yeah Ok. You know I'm mad." She turns to him. "Did you ever think that maybe We were drinking? Hmm?" She stared at him. "Exactly." She said. "I thought you would stop within enough time to sober up and get yourself home."

"That was the plan until House started buying us drinks." Chase said. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on. You're a big boy. You didn't have to drink them. Get off it." She scoffed. Chase came up to her

"Zoey," He said, and she was biting her tongue, trying to not give into him and his lustful accent. He came up to her, cupped her face, and leaned his head against her forehead. "Please don't be mad at me. I simply lost track of time. Forgive me?" He kissed her hard. She tried to pull away, still mad, but her strength was wavering. When he wouldn't let her, she slapped him. He pulled away, shocked. She looked at him in shock as well.

"Oh. My- Robert, I'm so sorry." Zoey said. She put a hand to his cheek. "I didn't mean it I-"

"Shh." He said putting a finger up to her lips. "Its ok. I shouldn't have been pushing." She kissed him.

"I'll forgive you..." She whispered into his ear. "If you show me how truly sorry you are." She smirked, and Chase picked her up.

"Oh I'll show you how sorry I am." He said, biting her ear lobe. He brought her into the bedroom. He threw her onto the bed. Zoey looked at him. When he went to stand up, She pulled him back down by his tie and kissed him hard.

* * *

Danielle pulled up to the bar. She didn't even get to say anything before House got in. He had spent the whole time waiting for her, worried about losing her. Which was something new. They drove home in silence and still weren't talking as they went up to their apartment. When they got in, House looked at Danielle. She looked back.

"You're not getting any tonight." She said, not completely serious, mostly trying to get a reaction out of him. House just walked passed her and went into their bedroom. This surprised Danielle. She had been expecting some kind of smart-ass remark. But there was nothing. Silently, she followed him into their room. "Greg?" She said at the door. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." He said as he changed, not looking at her. "Just tired."

"You hungry?" She asked, still certain there was something wrong. "I'll make you something. I was kinda getting hungry myself-"

"Not really." Danielle tilted her head to the side. He wasn't acting like himself, sober or drunk. If he was sober, he'd be making smart-ass remarks and banter. If he was Drunk, they wouldn't be talking. He would have ripped her clothes off and be on top of her. She had never seen this side before and it scared her.

"Greg." She said softly. "What's going on?" She walked over to him as he sat down in bed.

"Nothing." He said with a shrug. She sat down next to him.

"Greg," She said. "I'm not mad at you." She started to rub his back. "I mean I was at first but on my way there, I realized, I would rather you call me than stumble home and get hurt, or get into a cab and get kidnapped and killed. So I'm not mad. I promise." He didn't turn but she knew he was smiling.

"You've been watching too many crime shows." He said. She smiled a bit.

"So what? That stuff really does happen." She said leaning up and kissing his neck.

"Rarely." He said turning his head to kiss her. She kissed him harder. "Mmm. What happened to not getting any?" Danielle smirked.

"I was just trying to get a reaction." She said. He turned and kissed her again.

"I'm going to make you pay for that." He said.

"I'm counting on that." She whispered.

**So Thank you all again! And I already have next chapter mostly written so hoping it will be up soon :) And if you review, you get Angel Food Cake with Chocolate whip cream :D  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~ **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Okie. This one soon after. Hope you enjoy. I had been dying to write this part at the beginning.  
**

Danielle walked into the hospital. She passed Dr. Cuddy's office when she heard yelling. To no surprise, The two voices were House's and Cuddy. She walked over and went to lean in to listen when Wilson walked by.

"Hey Dan-" He started.

"Shh!" She said and waved him over. He came over. "They're talking about me." She whispered. They leaned in and listened.

"You're jut jealous because she has what you had. And you want it back." House said. Cuddy scoffed.

"Well aren't you full of yourself." She said.

"It's true. She's something you weren't." He said.

"Why?" Cuddy asked. "Is it because she doesn't have a daughter?"

"Don't you bring Rachel into this." House said, his voice teetering on anger. "You know I cared about that little girl."

"Then what is it?" She asked.

"She makes me happy." He said.

"I didn't make you happy?" Cuddy asked, hurt obviously in her voice.

"You did." House said. It hurt a bit for Danielle to hear that. "But it's different with Dani."

"How so?" Cuddy asked. It was silent for a minute as House thought.

"She accepts me."

"Wait a sec-"

"No you wait. You asked a question. I'm answering." House said angry. "She accepts me. She accepts me for the asshole I am. For the dickhead I am. And I know I am and so does she. Yet she accepts and loves me and doesn't try to change me. And on top of all that, I know that if I relapse for any reason, I can count on her to be there to help me through. Not just Jimmy. Unlike you." House said. There was anger clear in his voice. "She accepts me for who I am and won't try to change me. She makes me happy. That's all I ever wanted. You knew that. I'm tired of being Miserable. I don't want to be anymore and I won't. All I've ever had was my brain. Now I have Danielle. Just let me be happy." With that, he stormed out. Danielle and Wilson Jumped back, pretending not to have heard anything. House just walked by them. Danielle's cheeks were red and she had a few tears leaking out. She looked down, wiping her face.

"I should uhm. Get up to him." She said.

"Ok. He can I talk to you about something later?" Wilson asked. Danielle nodded and went to the elevator. In there, She calmed herself down, wiped the tears from her face and cleaned up. The doors opened and she walked over to House's office. She peaked in. He had his head down in his hands, reading a file on his desk, or trying or pretending to. She slowly opened the door and walked over to him. He didn't seem to notice. Danielle went behind him and started to rub his shoulders.

"How much did you hear?" House asked, not looking up. Danielle shrugged.

"Not much." She said, still rubbing his shoulders. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"You can blow me." He said peaking his head over just enough to look at her through the corner of his eye. She smirked and shook her head.

"Not here. Not now." She leaned into his ear and whispered softly. "Maybe later." She bit his ear lobe. He turned his head so she ended up kissing him softly. She pulled away, and he wanted her.

"Oh fuck you." He said. Danielle smiled.

"I know you wanna." Just then Wilson knocked on the door and peaked his head in. The couple looked up.

"He can I borrow your girlfriend for like 20 minutes?" He asked.

"Dammit Wilson!" House whined. "You cockblock." Danielle giggled.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise." She said giving him a kiss and left. "So what do you need?" She asked when she and Wilson got to the elevator.

"You'll see." He said.

* * *

Chase and Zoey were finishing lunch at a cafe, that was between the hospital and the salon where Zoey worked.

"Let me pay half." Zoey said.

"No." Chase said. "I decided to take you out so I'm paying." He took the check and paid. Zoey grumbled.

"You never let me pay." She said, pouting.

"You would think that you'd be happy you got a free meal." Chase said as they got up and left.

"But I feel bad." Zoey whined as they walked back to her salon. "You always pay."

"Well sorry for being a gentleman." He said.

"I appreciate it but we can split the bill sometimes." She said as they past a Jewelry store. Chase smiled.

"Fine. Next ti-" He stopped as he looked up. "Is that Danielle with Wilson?" He asked. Zoey turned and looked.

"Yeah it is. Hmm. I wonder what they're doing together." She mused as it seemed Danielle laughed at something Wilson said.

"I can tell you what it looks like." Chase said. Zoey looked at him.

"No." She said, knowing what Chase was thinking. "Danielle isn't cheating on Greg with his best friend and James isn't cheating on Keesh with her best friend. There has to be a perfectly logical answer to why they're together." Zoey looked down at her phone. "But I need to get moving, We ran late." She said as they hurried along.

* * *

Later that night, Danielle and House were going at it, hard. Well they were until there was a knock at the door. House groaned as Danielle sat up.

"I'll get it." She said pulling on his shirt. She went to the door and opened it. Zoey stood there.

"Dani?" She asked looking at her best friend. Danielle pulled her hair back, which just fell back.

"Who else would it be?" Danielle asked.

"Who is it?" House called.

"Zoey." Danielle called back.

"Dammit! Fuck our cockblocking friends." House cursed. Danielle rolled her eyes and looked back at Zoey.

"What is it? Cause, as you can tell, he's getting frisky." Danielle said.

"I just wanted to know why Rob and I saw you with James in a Jewelry store." Zoey said.

"That, my dear, is a surprise." Danielle said with a smile. "The only people who know are me, Greg and James."

"Greg knows you were with Wilson?"

"Yeah. He came in and he asked Greg if he could borrow me." Danielle laughed.

"DANI!" House called.

"I gotta go." Danielle said closing the door. She hurried into the bedroom.

"What did she want?" House asked. Danielle crawled onto the bed.

"About this afternoon." Danielle said. "She saw me with James."

"Well you're all mine." House said. Danielle climbed on top of him.

"Yes." Danielle said as she straddled him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "Yes I am."

**So thank you for reading. I will update Truly, Madly, Deeply. And FINISH it. It's all written. Review and you get Tiramisu. Love you all.**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~ **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So this is just a pre-banquet chapter. I know! I know! I promised it! I swear I have it mostly written. It'll be up soon! Promise!  
**

Keesh looked at herself in her mirror. She had just gotten back from Danielle's where they had all gone to get their hair done by Zoey and Pick up their dresses. She had her hair up in a curled updo with a bump at the top. Her Dress had a teal sweetheart neck line and thin straps with a black skirt with two slits on each side that goes up to her knee. Danielle had put two cut outs on the hips. She finished up her makeup, teal and black eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, and a more neutral pink lip. She then put on a pair of dangle earrings and a silver necklace Wilson had given her. Wilson was putting something in his pocket.

"Ready to go?" She said, holding her bag. He looked up at her.

"Wow. You look- Wow." He said, stunned.

"What?" She asked. "Is something wring?"

"No!" He said going over to her. "You look beautiful."

"Well are you ready?" She asked with an anxious sigh.

"Yes. After you." He said holding the door open, letting her go first. He closed the door, hoping tonight would go perfectly.

* * *

Zoey stood finishing her own hair and makeup. She had the beautiful purple spaghetti strap dress with a slit on the side that goes mid-thigh.

"Zoey!" Chase called as Zoey did her hair. "Really?" Zoey giggled to herself, knowing what he was talking about. She had gotten him a purple shirt that matched her dress. She knew he'd wear it.

"Yes. I think It's be stunning." She said "Puuleeezz!"

"Fine." He said. She giggled to herself as she put her hair in a low side bun with curls. She finished up her makeup, a graduation from light purple to dark purple eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and a pink lip and walked out.

"Oh aren't you handsome." She said. Chase turned around and looked at his girlfriend. He just stared. "Yes? Close your mouth before you catch flies."

"You look... Amazing." He said walking over to her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Well thank you." She said, kissing him softly.

"Don't tease me." He said.

"Well then we should get going." She said grabbing her small purse.

"Good. I can't wait to show off the most beautiful girl there." Chase said as he closed the door behind them.

* * *

Carter was still at home, Niall Horan was meeting her there. Her parents had already met him, since it had been on the news that they had been seen outside the hospital. Carter slipped the white dress over her head. Her mom zipped up the back. Carter looked at herself. The dress was a white/sliver except the sash was a cerulean blue as was the straps. Her mom had just curled her hair. That's all she wanted. Simple curls. She also put on minimal makeup, as in light eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner. She put on a tad of cotton candy flavored lip gloss. When the doorbell rang, She slipped on her flats and went downstairs. She saw Niall standing with her Dad. The Irishman from the popular boy band One Direction was in a simple tux.

"Ready to go?" He asked, hand outstretch. Carter smiled.

"Behave you two." Her mother said.

"Mom." Carter said looking back. "It's me. Plus Danielle's gonna be there." She said. Then she and Niall walked out.

"You look beautiful by the way." He said, walking her to the car. Carter smiled and pushed a bit of hair out of her face.

"Thanks." She said with a slight blush. "You don't look to bad yourself."

* * *

Danielle slid the asymmetrical vibrant red fishtail dress over her head. She adjust it so it sat right. She looked at herself in the mirror in the bathroom. her hair was pulled back with one piece braided across the front of her hair and then another braided across midway. The rest of her hair was pulled up and curled. She put on gold eyeshadow to accent the jewelry she wore. She had on a gold heart necklace House had given her. And a pair of Gold dangle earrings. She applied eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick to match the dress. She looked at herself one last time, then sat down and slipped on a pair of brand new gold heels. With a breath, She walked into the bedroom and saw House standing at the bedroom mirror adjusting his bow tie. She didn't know why but he was wearing a red bow tie. She had mentioned it once, that it'd look cute. but she dropped it thinking he would never do it. She came up behind him, reached around, and fixed it. He turned around, placing his hands on her waist.

"Damn." He said. "That dress fits you perfectly."

"Well I did make it so it would." Danielle said with a smile. House kissed the top of her head.

"You're just trying to steal the show." He said with a smirk.

"Nope. Only want to be the star in your life." House fake gagged and she playfully hit him. She reached over and grabbed her gold clutch. "Come on. We don't wanna be late." She said. House grabbed his cane and they left.

**Ok so if you wanna know how Niall and Carter got together, read Truly, Madly, Deeply. And much love to my readers. Banquet next. Got a surprise for you! :) Red velvet cake to all who review so R&R!**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~ **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Banquet time. Not long but enough I think :) Hope you enjoy! Oh and I'm planning on updating once a week like Wednesday or Thursday! So good news there!  
**

Cuddy looked around the banquet hall. It was a lovely turn out. She wondered if House was going to show up, half hoping he would, half hoping he wouldn't. But just then, House and Danielle walked in, arm in arm. To Cuddy's surprise, House wore a Red bow tie, matching Danielle's dress. How she got him to do that, Cuddy knew she would never know. Danielle was looking stunning in her red asymmetrical fishtail dress. House went to the bar, after Danielle gave him a warning about not drinking too much, and went to find her friends. She glowed as she saw her dresses, her creations float across the room. She found her sister before she found Keesh.

"Carter, You look lovely." She said hugging her sister, Who gave her a look, not hugging back.

"You know I hate being hugged." Carter said.

"Hello Niall." Danielle said, Shaking the young Irishman's hand. Niall smiled. "You two are totally adorable. I'm so glad you made it."

"House is going to behave right?" Carter asked. Just then, as if one cue, House limped over.

"Hello Blondie." He said to Niall. "Candy Stripper."

"I'm taking that as a no." Carter said rolling her eyes.

"Greg," Danielle said politely. "Remember what I said? be good?"

"I couldn't help it." He said.

"You're best friend's over there." She said pointing to Wilson. "I'm going to go find Keesh." And Danielle left. House winked at Carter and Niall and headed over to Wilson.

"Ew." Carter said. "My sister's boyfriend is gross."

"Hey Darling!" Danielle said going to Keesh. "Congrats. So proud of you."

"Thanks." Keesh said Hugging her best friend. "I love the dress. It fits perfectly and is so comfortable."

"No problem." Danielle said. Zoey came over.

"Congrats Girl." Zoey said to Keesh.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. The Photographer came over and took a picture of the three.

"I see you got Robert into a purple shirt." Danielle said to Zoey who proudly nodded.

"Yup!" It wasn't as hard as I thought." Zoey said with a smile. "Just laid it out and asked him nicely." Just then it was announced that the ceremony was going to start. They found their way to their table and sat. Danielle smiled, proud of her best friend, proud of her designs,, and proud of House. She squeezed his thigh, It was his good one since he sat on her right. Dinner was to be served after the awards. The first award was given to Wilson for his work as an oncologist. House pretty much tuned out his speech. Not that he really cared. He was here to support him, it didn't mean he had to listen. After a few other awards, Keesh was given hers for her fundraising she had done for a cure for cancer. Again, House tuned it out. he really didn't care at all. It was danielle who was supporting her, not him. A few more awards later, Dinner was served. They were served Filet Mignon. House noticed Wilson and the way he was acting. House smirked, knowing what was going to happen. When they served dessert, which was some type of gourmet cake and ice cream, it happened.

"Uhm." Wilson cleared his throat. Everyone at the table, which was Keesh, House, Danielle, Zoey and Chase, looked at him. Danielle and House knew what was happening, and Danielle had to fight to keep her smile hidden. "Keesh?" Wilson said looking at his girlfriend.

"Yes?" She said looking at him. He took a deep breath.

"Keesh, I have never been so Happy in my entire life." He said. "And I want you to stay in my life, however long it may be." This was when he slid off his chair and down onto one knee. He pulled out a black velvet bock from his coat and opened it Showing off a beautifully stunning princess cut gold diamond ring."Will you marry me?"

**SURPRISE! What do you think?Did anyone see it coming? I was dropping hints. So what do you think Keesh will say? R&R! Like I said Hoping to update once a week so the next chapter up next week :) Reviewer get some of that cake and ice cream!  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~ **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: After party!I feel like I'm a bit late but oh well. Actually I'm 24 hrs later than normal. Well, hope you enjoy! And Thanks to my sister for my favorite line in here and helping me with this chapter!  
**

Keesh looked down at Wilson and started crying. All she could do is nod. He slipped the ring on her finger, got up and kissed her.

"Happened perfectly." Danielle whispered to House, who had a smile on his face. He was genuinely happy for his best friend, since he and Danielle where the most important people to him. Danielle took out her Camera and snapped a few pictures.

"Awesome." House said. "Let's go celebrate." He stood up. The Banquet was ending anyways. "Drinks are on me."

"Which just means they're on me." Wilson said, his arm around Keesh. Danielle stood up next to House. House went over and put his hand on Wilson's shoulder.

"Oh no my dear friend. This time I actually mean me." House said. "So let's getting going." With that, House walked away, followed by Danielle, Wilson, Keesh, Chase, Zoey, Blake, Joanna Carter, and Niall and they all walked to the bar/restaurant down the street. House burst through the door. "Alright Hank, drinks all around. Except those two." He said pointing to Carter and Niall. "they can have Coke or something.. I really don't care. Give them apple juice." He said sitting down at a nice big round table.

"Coke is fine!" Carter sat next on one side of him and Wilson sat on the other. Carter sat next to Danielle. "Seriously Dani," She said to her sister. "Does your boyfriend always have to be an butt? And how on Earth do you put up with living with him?" Danielle gave her a smile.

"Oh stop it Carter." Danielle said with a laugh. "Living with him Isn't much different than growing up with you. You two are so much a like it's scary, except from the whole 'He's pretty much horny all the time' part." She shrugged. "I'm used to the sarcastic attitude." Carter rolled her eyes. Niall tapped her.

"Is he always like that?" He asked her. Carter smiled, loving his Irish accent.

"Yeah pretty much. Oh but don't worry. It gets a lot worse." She said.

"Oh boy." Niall said as their drinks came over. House stood up and raised his glass.

"To Wilson and Keesh." He said lively and everyone cheered. What a sight it was, women in fancy Dresses and men in tuxes cheering. "Congratulations man." He said hitting Wilson on the back.

"Thanks House." Wilson said with a smile on his face. House ordered another round and some nachos.

"Don't any of you girls _DARE_ get anything on those dresses." Danielle said. Things started to get livelier as more drinks were ordered. Keesh came up to Danielle.

"You knew didn't you?" Keesh said. Danielle looked up.

"Huh?" She said swallowing her drink.

"You knew." Keesh said pointing to the ring on her hand. "You knew all along and you never told me?"

"Of course I knew." Danielle said. She stopped, then smirked. "How could you not be. My perfect sister being who she was."

"Oh god Keesh why?!" Carter groaned.

"You had to get her started?!" Zoey whined at the same time.

"Well here she goes." Joanna sighed, also saying it at the same times are Cater and Zoey.

"My parents were so _Proud_ the day she got her letter." Danielle continued. "We had a witch in the family. Isn't wonderful? I was the only one who saw her for what she was. A FREAK!" She spat then giggled. And then she-"

"Here you go Dani." Zoey said pushing a plate of nachos in front of her. She turned and stared eating.

"Did you just-" Keesh said looking at Danielle, who was still laughing and trying not to choke on her nachos.

"Mhmm!" She said. Keesh rolled her eyes.

"You're fault!" Carter called to Keesh.

"Ahn." Joanna said leaning back. "House has to take her home and deal with it."

"True true." Zoey said with a raised glass. After another couple of rounds, Carter and Niall found that watching the people around them was entertaining. Just then House went up and slapped Wilson on the back, hard. Wilson almost fell forward.

"Alright!" House announced loudly. "Ok! Everybody! The After party... Is... In Wilson's Pants!" Which was met with a round of cheers and laughs from everyone at the table.

**I love the last line. Thanks again Sis. Ok so reviewers get three double stuffed Oreo's. OH! By the Way... Does anyone know what Danielle quoted to Keesh? It's something else I love! A gold star sticker to anyone who gets it!  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~ **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Ok. I know this is early but It's a surprise. Plus I had the time and wanted to surprise you and cheer up my best friend. Oh and PLEASE don't kill me with the beginning. And PLEASE keep reading after that! It'll all make sense PROMISE!  
**

*one month later.*

_House was standing, at the altar, holding Danielle's hands. He looked at her, a vision of beauty in white. Her dress was strapless with a slight sweetheart neckline with an A-line waist. She had a beautiful, bright smile. They had just said "I do" and he pulled up her veil. In fact they were at the part where they leaned in to kiss. But she started coughing. It subsided after a little while._

_"Sorry."She said softly with a smile to him. He smiled back. They started to lean in when she started coughing again, even more violently. Suddenly, blood splattered all over her beautiful white dress And his tux and she couldn't stop coughing._

_"Dani?" He whispered, holding on to her shoulders. She was shaking violently._

_"Can't..." she croaked softly. "Breathe." She stopped for a second, looked at House, gasped, then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she dropped. She fell against him first, but he had lost all strength in his arms and she fell to the floor. He stood there frozen, he couldn't move, he didn't want to believe what he knew he just saw. H__e swallowed hard and just fell to his knees, grabbing his new wife.  
_

_"It's not fair. It's not fair." He whispered as he rocked back and forth, holding her. Thankfully, Wilson had jumped up and ran to the altar. He remembered Wilson and Chase coaxing him to let go of her so they can check her out. But the rest of what happened, was all just a blur. The next thing he knew, he was with Wilson in his office. _

_"I'm Sorry Greg." Wilson said putting a hand on his best friend's knee. House was still in his bloodied tux. And he knew that voice Wilson was using. He used it with his patients and their families. "There was nothing we could do. She had an aneurism in her lungs that burst and she bled out. I'm so sorry." House took a deep, shaky breath, put his head in his hands and said nothing but started to cry._

* * *

Danielle woke up to a disturbance on the other side of the bed. She looked over to House, who was thrashing about the bed.

"Greg?" She asked looking at him, still half asleep, but at the sight of him, she fully woke up. "Greg?!" She said holding him down and grasping his shoulders. "GREG?! HOUSE?!" She called still shaking him. "GREGORY HOUSE! WAKE UP!" She said shaking him as hard as she could. Finally, His eyes popped open and he was panting. Quickly he looked around the room and his eyes landed on the worried face of Danielle. He locked eyes with her and then hugged her tight.

"You're ok." He breathed into her hair, taking in her scent. Danielle blinked a couple times in surprise then hugged him back.

"Of course I'm ok Greg. I was sleeping right next to you." She said as he let go and she sat up. House soon followed. She looked at him concerned. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"It was just a- a bad dream." He said rubbing his forehead and face, stopping at the back of his neck. Danielle rubbed her hand across his face.

"Whatever happened, it was just a dream. Remember that." She kissed him softly. "You don't have to talk about it. But I am here for you if you want to. And I'm not going anywhere. I love you." She said kissing him again.

"I love you too." House said as he lay back down and Danielle put her head on his chest and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. House, however, didn't go back to sleep that night.

* * *

House sat at his desk the next morning and yawned. He was tired since he didn't sleep after he woke up. In fact, he found himself constantly checking on Danielle to make sure she was breathing. He knew, even now as he put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, that it was all just a dream and he was acting ridiculous. He was so tired and distracted with his thoughts that he didn't even notice Wilson walk in.

"Late night with Danielle?" Wilson jokingly asked with a smile. House looked up and glared at his best friend.

"Nightmares. I didn't sleep last night." He said. "And I don't wanna hear shit from your happily engaged ass."

"Nightmares?" Wilson asked concerned. The last time he had nightmares that kept him awake, things didn't end very well. He took a seat across from his best friend. "When did this all start? What caused it?" Instead of answering, House took a small box out of his jacket pocket and tossed it onto the table. Wilson's eyes grew wide. Tentatively, he picked it up and opened it. In it was a beautiful silver ring with a round cut diamond with mini diamonds all around the band.

"Wait, you were going to ask her?! Since when?" He said, shocked his best friend didn't tell him. "I thought you said you weren't going to since you idea of family was ruined?"

"That night we were all taking and drinking got me thinking. She's been better to me and for me than either Cuddy or Stacy. Did you know with her I haven't craved a single pill? Not one." House sighed. "I got it a couple of days after we went drinking, you know, just in case. Like if the right moment were to pop up. But ever since then, these nightmares have been happening." House shook his head. "Last night was the worst. I actually ended up waking up Danielle."

"What happens? What are these nightmares about?" Wilson asked, sounding almost like a therapist. House smirked on the inside. If it weren't for Wilson, he surely would have gone crazy by now. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Ever time its the same thing, we're standing at the altar, about to kiss when she starts coughing blood everywhere. On herself, on me. She then collapses. That's when I usually wake up, in a cold sweat. I'll get up get something to drink. See she's next to me and ok and I go back to bed. Usually. But last night, it went further. We were here, in your office, and you told me she- That she died." House said, that last part quiet.

"House." Wilson said, softly and caringly. It was the same tone he had used in the dream when he told House Danielle died. House flinched on the inside. "You are a doctor. Your friends are doctors and you work in a hospital. She's not going to die. Especially not on your wedding day." He said. House leaned back. "I promise you."

* * *

Later that Day, Danielle knocked on Wilson's office. When she came in, She looked worried.

"Danielle." Wilson said. He had spent most of the morning helping House. Now he was looking at House's girlfriend.

"James," Danielle said stepping in. "I hate to be a bother and I only have a few minutes to talk to you before I need to go fine what trouble Gregory has gotten himself into, I just wanted to ask you if you noticed anything strange about him."

"Strange?" Wilson asked. "What do you mean?"

"I don't even really know." Danielle sighed. "It seems he's been having trouble sleeping for about a month and a half. And last night he was like- trouncing- all over the bed."

"Trouncing?" Wilson asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh shut up. I'm an English Teacher. I use big words. trouncing.. You know- thrashing.." She said.

"I know what trouncing means. But honestly I don't know what to tell you." Wilson said. "You're just going to have to ask him yourself."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Danielle said with a sigh and going to the door. "Thanks for your time though. And you know that getting anything out of him is like pulling teeth from an alligators mouth."

"Good luck!" Wilson called as she left.

**Ok so PLEASE don't kill me for the beginning. And I hope you all like it. Ben and Jerry's ice cream for reviews. Oh and I hope House wasn't too OC but he does have feelings and he only show's them to Wilson and Danielle. Plus the top part was a dream so he could have been crying like a baby or dancing in a tutu with pink elephants and it would have been ok. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be up next week. I love you all. remember the review button id your best friend and it gives you Ice cream.  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~ **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Ok. Sorry I'm late. Oh I got an anonymous review I'd like to respond to. I hope he isn't too happy. I'm trying to keep the angst but I feel everyone deserves to be happy. Also That review got a gold star! Guessing the quote!  
**

**On another note, I really hope this isn't too awkward. This is kind about Carter and House. A brother/sister type relationship.**

Danielle walked into the hospital looking for house when she ran into Carter.

"I swear to god Dani." Carter said coming up to her sister. "House is bugging the _CRAP_ outta me. I swear I'm going to slap him. I'm serious!" Danielle smirked at her younger sister.

"Oh he's just as bad as you, sarcasm wise." She said patting Carter's head. Carter glared at her older sister.

"Well anyways," Carter said. "I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you. There's a concert in New York this weekend and Mom and Dad won't let me go without an adult, even though I am 18. Can you come?"

"Oh sorry." Danielle said. "I have to go on a field trip this weekend. But I think Greg's available."

"Oh god no!" Carter groaned. Danielle headed up followed by her sister., who kept complaining. They walk into House's office.

"Hey hun?" Danielle said. House looked up. "I need a favor."

"What." He asked kinda snappishly.

"Since you're not busy this weekend, can you go with Carter to New York?"

"Why can't you?" He whined. Carter suppressed a giggle.

"I have to go to on a field trip. Can you?"

"Why me?" He whined again.

"Cause I'm asking." She said crossing her arms.

"What Do I get if I do?" He asked. Danielle went over and whispered something in his ear. He raised an eyebrow at it. "Really?"

"Mhmm." She nodded.

"And what are you gonna hold against me if I don't. Can't be sex cause you're on your period." Danielle narrowed her eyes.

"Ew." Carter mumbled.

"I'll go straight home and delete your General Hospital off the DVR." She said completely serious. House gasped.

"You wouldn't!" He said. She leaned across the desk and faced him.

"Try me. I dare you to." She said in a low voice that sent shivers down Carters back. House stared at Danielle, who stared back.

"Fine." he said giving in. He looked over to Carter. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow." Carter said.

"We'll leave tonight then." He said. Danielle stood up and smiled.

"Good answer."

"Anything to save General." He muttered.

* * *

Carter was picked up while House, to much of Carter's happiness, stayed at the hotel. They got adjoining rooms, thanks to Danielle.

Carter smiled and met the other girls of one direction. They sat stage side and watch the performance. The four of the girls were chatting and getting along. The other three accepted Carter in right away. When Niall walked off, he went and hugged Carter.

"So Danielle was able to bring you?" He asked with a smile. Danielle, Liam's girlfriend looked confused. Carter looked at her.

"My sister's name is Danielle too." She explained and turned back to Niall. "And well, Dani had a field trip to go on so House brought me. She kinda sorta made him." Carter said. "He isn't here though." She added quickly when she saw the look on his face. The group went backstage and had a great time.

* * *

Carter got in late. She was tired, but for some reason decided to check out twitter. Soon, she saw tons of hateful tweets about her. There were more sweet ones like:  
"_She's beautiful and perfect for Niall._"  
Or  
"_Such a sweetheart!_"  
It was the mean ones that hurt her. The ones like:  
"_Niall can do better. Hmu sweetie when you dump her._"  
And  
"_She's so plain. And such the opposite of our Irishman._"  
Carter tried to be strong, but the more she read, the harder it was so finally, she threw her phone down and started crying.

* * *

It was late when House woke up. He figured it was Carter and tried to get back to bed. But as he started falling asleep, he heard crying started. He tried to ignore it, but failed. Grunting, he reluctantly got out of bed and limped to the adjoining door. As he pushed it open, he saw Carter sitting on her bed, crying. He was never good with situations like this. Part of him wanted to turn and run. Maybe even call Danielle to talk to her.

"What do you want." Carter said pulling him out of his thoughts. She had noticed he was standing at the door.

"I, uhm, heard you crying." He said.

"And? So what? Humans have this thing called feelings, not that you'd know." She scoffed. House limped to her bed.

"What's wrong? You want me to call Dani or something?" He asked. Just then she started balling into his shirt babbling. He awkwardly patted the top of her head as her phone went off. He picked it up. "Hello?" He said. "Why don't you come down and console your girlfriend." He told the Irishman on the other line. Soon Niall came in and took over. House walked away back to his room but checked over his shoulder, kinda feeling he could have done more. These new feelings of compassion where killing him. He chalked it up to the fact he loved Danielle and that was Danielle's sister, and he didn't want to see Danielle sad.

**Ok I hope this wasn't too awkward! I love all of you so the review button is your best friend. I do accept anonymous reviews so even if you don't have an account you can review. This week It's Chip Ahoy Minis!  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~ **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: So I hit a little road block with writers block So again ideas are welcome. I do have some future plans.. It's just getting there. Anyways. Enjoy!  
**

Danielle was in her classroom first period. Just when there was a knock on the door. She looked up just as her boyfriend opened the door. She smiled and put down her pen.

"Class." She said standing up. She went around and leaned back against the front of her desk. She wore one of her favorite teacher's looks- a button down, pencil skirt, and basic heels. House notice a few boys staring. "This is Dr. Gregory House. Since we read about detectives and puzzles, i figured we'd talk to a real one." A student raised his hand. "Yes?"she said pointing to him.

"Wait Dr. House is a detective?" House noticed a hitch in the boys voice and laughed to himself. '_Stupid teenage boys and their stupid hormones. Bet he fantasizes about her._' He thought to himself. But realized he got Jealous over the last thought. Slightly, Dr. House shook his head. No one noticed. These new feelings were almost unknown to him. He never felt like that before.

"Kind of." Danielle said. "He's the head of diagnostics at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. And every day he solves unsolvable case. Puzzles of why people are sick. People come from all over the country and world to see him. And he only picks the most interesting cases."

"How can he solve unsolvable cases?" Asked a snotty know-it-all girl.

"Interesting?" Asked another snotty girl. "What about the rest?"

"First off, I am a genius. Second, It's called puzzles." House said, limping to the front. "You know how most teenage boys go for relationships that are hard to get, then dump the girl once they get them? It's all the chase. I'm the same, not in relationships but with cases. I go for the puzzles. Not challenging? Not interested." House shrugged, leaning back on Danielle's desk.

"And why does this matter? This is English. Not health. Did you forget what subject you teach?" Another obnoxious boy asked.

"Well," Danielle started. House was surprised how calm she was with these obnoxious brats. "We're reading about puzzles and crimes. Police solving them just in the nick of time. Dr. House does the same. Only in his case, the disease is the crime and the human body is the crime scene. And one more outburst or rude comment from you John, and you get dentition."

"Imagine." House said. "Something attacking your body in such a way it causes symptoms of another thing. Masking what really made you sick. Here." He cleaned off the board and wrote down an example, asking students to name different illnesses. Danielle just watched her students. She should have known that House could handle her off beat students. There were a few note passers and whisperers. And he called everyone of them out. She almost forgot humiliation was one of his favorite pass times.

"Dr. House." Said the brown nosing girl. "This is all very interesting. I think I should apply for an internship at the hospital with you." House looked at Danielle with a raised eyebrow and then to the girl.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. No one likes a brown noser." House said. Danielle bit her lip trying to not laugh as her student turned red.

"Why are you the only doctor who's hand writing we can understand?" One kid yelled.

"Tell us about why you limp and carry a cane!" Another one exclaimed.

"Cause I don't care? How about you answer this? Why are you all being obnoxious?" House said. This time Danielle laughed slightly. She looked at the clock.

"Ok students, say thank you to Dr. House. Homework is to study and write your own case Dr. House would be interested in."

"And I'll be reading them." House said. "I know where your teacher lives."

"Oh yeah?" Again piped the snotty know- it-all brat. "Where?"

"With me!" House said as the bell rang. Danielle face palmed.

"Don't forget your assignment!" She called behind them. House looked at her. She was sitting behind her desk correcting papers. He leaned over.

"You can sit right there babe." She said not even looking up. When he didn't move or say anything, she looked up. "Yes?"

"God that outfit." he said. Her head snapped in his direction.

"What? Don't you like my outfit?" She asked confused.

"I never thought I'd be into the whole teacher thing but Damn it makes me want to jump you right here right now." He said. Danielle raised her eyebrows at him. She knew the first class had gone by too easy. She wondered how the rest day was gonna go.

"You are not 'jumping' me in my classroom while my second period students are coming in." Danielle whispered.

"Then I am tonight. Cause I've been a bad boy. And you know it." He said. Danielle ignored the comment. And the fact he was older than her.

"Good morning class." She greeted standing up and walking to the front of the classroom. House sat back getting ready to do the class all over again.

**So a few chapters ago, when Danielle got attacked, She asked House to come in. So to get out of work, he decided to today.  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~ **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Ok so I hit a little road block with my writing So again, ideas, suggestions, Are all welcome. And who knows. IF it isn't used now, It'll probably be used later on. So Hope you like this one.  
**

Keesh, Danielle and Zoey stood inside s bridal shop, looking at brides and bridesmaids dresses. They stopped in on a whim, planning to come back.

"I can't believe you're getting Married Keesh." Zoey said looking at a sweetheart neckline ballgown dress. "I always figured Danielle would be the first to." Danielle sighed.

"I wish." She said. "But i don't think Greg's gonna be into it. We've never really talked about it. I don't think it's part of his M.O." She sighed again. "But we're looking for your day not mine." Dani gave Keesh a smile. Keesh smiled back.

"He's been with you this long, According to James, That's not part of his M.O. either." She said with a comforting hand on her best friends shoulder. Danielle pulled out a strapless knee length bridesmaid gown, which Keesh shook her head at.

"Well What color's are you looking for?" Danielle asked.

* * *

That night, Keesh sighed as she looked at wedding decor and dresses in the magazine Zoey bought for her, still thinking of what Danielle had said. Why was it bothering her? It wasn't really any of her business or problem. She had her own wedding to think of. She sighed again and shook her head, as to physically shake the thoughts from her mind. She was sitting in bed, waiting for Wilson to get out of the bathroom so they can discuss wedding plans. They haven't really had the chance yet. Keesh looked up as the bedroom door opened.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Wilson said leaning over to give her a kiss before crossing over and crawling into his side of the bed. Keesh smiled at him.

"Its ok." She said. "I'm just looking at dresses and decorations and other shit." Wilson looked at her as she looked back down at the magazine, the thoughts still with her.

"There's something else on your mind though." He said. She looked up at him with a thoughtful look.

"It's just Dani said something. And I feel for her too." Keesh said after a minute.

"And that was...?" Wilson asked.

"That she doesn't think House is the marrying type. And I don't disagree, but I feel bad for her because that's her dream. She's a hopeless romantic." Wilson leaned over in bed and tossed the Magazine off.

"That. Is not. Our problem." He said between kisses. Keesh smiled into them and the fell backwards just as the phone rang. The couple sat up.

"Who could be calling now?" Keesh sighed as Wilson went to answer it. She figured it was the hospital.

"Hello?" She heard him say in the other room. About 5 minutes later, he was ran back into the room.

"Who was that?" Keesh asked as Wilson frantically tried to get dressed.

"Emergency. Gotta go. Love you." Was all he gave her with a quick kiss as he headed out the door.

* * *

Danielle was frustrated. House was late. Hours had a date, not one going out, or like a sex date, but a movie night. A quiet evening between the two watching one of their favorite movies in their pajamas eating and throwing popcorn at each other. Sighing she got up and decided to go to bed.

'_He's probably at the bar, drinking. Nothing knew. Probably forgot._' She thought to herself, She wasn't even mad, but upset and disappointed. House wasn't exactly the man of her dreams, but he did make her happy and feel special. And she wanted to spend time with him. Sighing, Danielle went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She was in there when the phone rang. Hurrying out she answered it.

"Hello?" She said breathlessly into the phone. Silently she listened as her face fell and tears welled up in her eyes. "Y-yes. Th-thank you." She said as she hung up. Dropping the phone to the floor, she moved silently to the couch. Grabbing a pillow, She plowed her face into it and started crying.

**So what was that phone call? What happened? And Where's House? Please don't kill me. It's all coming next week. So hope you stay with me. Cookie dough for Reviews?  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~ **


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I'm glad no one Killed me with the last chapter. So on to the next part.  
**

Danielle had finally managed to pull herself together and decided to get dressed. She was finishing up and wiping her face when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Wilson standing there. She wasn't surprised.

"I'm guessing you got the call too." She croaked. Wilson nodded. She knew she looked like crap.

"I figured you'd like a ride." He said softly. "You clearly are in no condition to drive." Danielle couldn't argue. She was shaking and her eyes were starting to water again to the point Wilson was barely a blur. She blinked them away. She couldn't even remember where she put her glasses so she could drive.

"Thank you." She said hoarsely. She walked out and Wilson closed and locked the door behind her. They walked downstairs in silence. Wilson opened the passenger side door for Danielle. She smiled in return, not trusting her voice. She knew if she spoke, she'd start crying again. And her eyes were already burning.

"How are you handling?" He asked in the car after most the ride was silent.  
"As best as I can I guess." She said softly as a few stray tears leaked down her face. She knew that was going to happen.

"Hey it'll be ok." Wilson said with a comforting hand on her knee. She gave a small they got to the hospital, they ran up to the receptionist. They didn't say a word and she gave them directions, since she knew. Everyone in the hospital knew House was with Danielle. And if they didn't, Even patients knew Wilson and House were best friends. So they hurried down the Hallway and when Danielle saw him, she froze. There in the room, lay House. Unconscious and hooked up to what looked like dozens of machines, but it was probably only two or three. Danielle had to close her eyes tight. Wilson came up and wrapped her in a hug. She hid her face in him and started crying hard. She just needed comfort at the moment. Wilson tried his best not to, but his own tears started welling up in his eyes. He tried to blink them away, but they just leaked out. That was his best friend in there. Sure House was an asshole, a cocky son of a bitch. He probably was the last person anyone wanted to be stuck in an elevator with. But House was still a loyal and true best friend. Wilson honestly couldn't ask for a better one. No matter how much House pissed him off, he still was there for him, even taken the blame for him. Just then Blake walked up to them, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"As you two know, you both are his emergency contacts." Blake said. Danielle looked up and pulled away from Wilson when he spoke.

"What happened?" She sniffled as she wiped her face clean.

"A drunk driver hit him. Surprisingly, he came away with minimal damage considering he was on a motorcycle. And that had barely damaged done as well. It's been towed into the parking lot. It's apparently still working. House has suffered a few broken ribs and a punctured lung, but he should be fine and back to normal in no time. It was a miracle it wasn't worse, since he was hit by an pick up truck." Blake said.

"Well he'll be happy his motorcycle is still drivable." Wilson said. Danielle gave a small laugh under her breath. She knew it was true. That was going to be he's concern.

"You two can go in there." Blake told them.

"Thank you." Danielle said as she hurried into the room with Wilson behind her. Tenitively, she walked up to the bedside. She looked at her boyfriend. He looked powerless. Not the confident prick he held himself daily as. Not even the sensitive man that only opens up to her. She'd even take when was scared of losing her that one time over what she saw before her. Gently, she reached down and laced her fingers with his. At his touch, Danielle broke down, hating herself for being mad at him earlier.

**Thanks everyone! Hope you liked this. Please don't kill me. I really liked writing this! idea's are still welcome. Review get you rewards, and today's is a Spring roll!  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~ **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:So I love how I Wrote it. It's still in third person, but through House's point of you. I hope you all enjoy  
**

House didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't know if it was the sun or lights, but something bright hit his eyelids and he didn't want to open them. Not like he had the energy to anyways. So he sat there and listened. Listened to everything around. The beeping he heard confirmed the first thought in his mind. He was in the hospital. Actually, he was trying to remember what happened to bring him here, but all he remembered was bright lights and a crash. Oh, and pain. There was definitely a lot of pain. And not just in his leg, but in his chest and head and back and everywhere. What time was it anyways? House had no idea. It could gave been days. He doubted it was weeks though, but it very well could have been possible. The sound of the door to the room opening pulled him out of his own thoughts and he became more alert.

"Here you go." He recognized Wilson's voice say to someone on his left side. He sounded pretty tired, like he hadn't slept in a while, but not much different then normal.

"Thanks James." The voice croaked. It took him a second, a second longer than it should have, to realize it was none other than his own girlfriend Danielle. He was mad he couldn't detect it right away but her voice was soft, hoarse and shaky, like she had been crying. He figured she had been. House cursed himself for making her upset, even if it wasn't on purpose. Her happiness made his life worth living. She was sitting on his left side since that's where her voice was coming from. It was silent as the door was closed. Then there was a shuffle on the right side of the bed, House assumed Wilson sat down over there.

"Anything?" Wilson asked, confirming House's deduction. It wasn't a huge accomplishment for him, but it was all he could do in the state he was in. It was silent again. House assumed that Wilson's question was asking about him. And Danielle probably shook her head in response.

"You know I was mad at him." She said. This shocked House, but nothing on the machines revealed how he felt. Although, it made sense to him before she explained. He didn't have the best track record. "I thought he blew me off like he used to when we first started dating. Instead of spending time with me, he would be out drinking or whatever. Now I feel terrible since I know he was coming home to spend time with me." House heard her sniffle, like she was starting to cry.

"Hey. Hey. Dani, don't be like that. At least he's gonna be ok." Wilson said softly in the caring voice that made his patients love him so much. "He's alive and going to make a full recovery and be back to being the annoying cocky pain in the ass we all know and love." Danielle gave a small laugh to that and House assumed she was smiling. He cursed that he had no energy at all to move. Her smile would be the one thing to make him not feel like such shit. At that moment he heard the door open again.

"Hey." Came Cuddy's voice at the foot of the bed. That shocked House, again. And again the machines showed nothing that would indicate that. He wondered why she was here. But he knew that he was her best doctor(Wilson being a close second). "Anything yet?" Again more silence, which House again assumed either Danielle, Wilson, or both shook their heads. The door to the room closed. "I'm surprised he survived." Cuddy said.

"Honestly, me too." Danielle said with a sigh. "I'm glad, don't get me wrong, but they were in a pick up truck. He was on a motorcycle."

"Did they catch the guy who hit him?" Wilson asked. Silence as Cuddy responded with a head movement.

'_Dammit!_' House thought to himself. '_I wish they'd say what the answer was! If only the knew I was coherent._'

"Yes." Cuddy answered.

'_THANK YOU!_' House yelled in his head. Which ended up giving him a headache. '_Oh fuck me._'

"He's downstairs in the ER with the police and a terrible hangover." Cuddy told them.

"Well he deserves that hangover." Wilson said.

"And more." Danielle muttered. It was silent again. "What?!" House assumed they looked at her in shock. He had to admit that his girlfriend could be a total devious bitch at times if she wanted. And that made him proud. "We all thought it. I was just the one to say it." Her voice went soft. He heard Wilson stand up after about a minute of more silence.

"You hungry Dani?" He asked.

"A little." She answered. House heard two people leave. Then a soft hand grabbed his. "I'm right here Greg." Danielle said softly to him. "You'll be ok. I'm going to make sure of it. I promise you."

'_I love you Dani._' House thought as he mustered up as much energy as possible and tried to squeeze Danielle's hand, to tell her he loved her, or he wasn't an invalid, or something. But the squeeze was barely there, feeble and weak. '_What the hell? Maybe you are an invalid since it seems you can't even squeeze your girlfriend's hand. You know what you are? Pathetic._' He mocked himself in his head, at how weak he was. He didn't even think she felt it until she squeezed back.

"I love you too." She whispered and gave the back of his hand a kiss as she stroked his forehead with her other hand. And that was the last thing House remembered as the darkness consumed him.

**I hope you all liked it. I do! Anything you want to happen next? I'm open to ideas! :)  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~ **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Sorry I'm late. Okiee Here you guys go. I hope it's up to par!  
**

House opened his eyes. The sun was shining into the room. Danielle was sitting in a chair asleep, a leg curled under her and her neck twisted in some ungodly way. It looked completely uncomfortable. His head hurt and the sun wasn't helping. He groaned slightly at the pain in his chest as he tried to shift. Apparently that low groan was enough to wake Danielle. She sat right up.

"Hey!" She said jumping up and going to him. "How ya feeling?"

"Oh. Just peachy." House grumbled. Danielle smirked at him.

"Well, you seem well enough to make snarky remarks dear." She said with a slight smile. House looked at her and now noticed her eyes were red and puffy. Her nose was red too. The top layer of skin was also gone from her bottom lip. He knew she chewed on her lower lip when she was anxious or upset. House felt horrible that he made her that upset.

"Ugh." House groaned trying to sit up again.

"Oh babe." Danielle said. "Let me help you." She helped him sit up. "Well, the good news is that at least you can still ride your motorcycle." She said with a smirk. "Which, by the way, you still owe me a ride."

"Yeah yeah." House mumbled. "I know. You and that damn ride."

"Well if we took it months ago this wouldn't be an issue." Danielle gave a small smirk. She was happy her boyfriend was still like himself.

"Well I gotta get outta here." House said trying to get up.

"Sweetheart." Danielle said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You can't leave yet."

"I need to get out of here." House said swinging his legs over the edge, with a grunt of pain. "Hospitals are for sick people."

"They are also for the injured." Danielle said gently pushing him back down. " and you are."

"Not bad enough." House said sitting back up.

"You were in a car accident!" Danielle exclaimed. "You are more than bad enough."

"It was a motorcycle accident." House corrected.

"Either way, you are staying put." Danielle said firmly.

"I have sicker people to save." House argued. And he kept arguing.

"HOUSE!" Danielle snapped.

"Fine." He said laying back. Suddenly he found he was very tired.

"Very good." She said. "Now scoot over." House shifted slightly and Danielle laid down with him. Dropping an arm around her, soon House fell asleep. As did Danielle, now she was in a more comfortable position and the uneasy feeling she had had disappeared.

* * *

Wilson was walking back to House's room when he ran into Zoey.

"Hey james. I heard what happened. Is he ok?" She asked in a jumble.

"He'll be fine. Danielle won't be heart broken." He said.

"Can I see them? Are visitors allowed?"

"Sure. I was headed back that way from checking on a patient." The two walked back to the room. When they got there, Wilson opened the door to find Danielle and House snuggling on the bed, sound asleep. The two liked at their best friends. Zoey reached over and closed the door.

"Hey, you wanna get lunch? I know you've been here this whole time." Zoey said.

"Food sounds great." Wilson agreed.

**I would love some suggestions My Lovelys. And I hoe you all liked this!  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~ **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Sorry about the delays, I will try to get back on a better schedule again. I had personal stuff going on and I'm sorry./ And if you didn't know, My subscribers and readers are known to me as my lovelys. So Thank you to my bestie wingman for helping me! And I hope you all enjoy!  
**

"The sooner you eat, the sooner you can leave." Danielle said. House looked down at the tray in front of him.

"But this... It is gross." He said, picking at something that was supposed to be mashed potatoes.

"Its the same thing you eat daily here." Danielle countered with an eye roll.

"No. The stuff we get as doctors... It's better." House argued. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Zoey poked her head in.

"Hey Dani." She said. "You'll never guess who I saw coming in."

"Who?" Danielle asked confused. And she really didn't have the head to play games since she had spent most of the morning arguing with House on eating the food.

"Surprise!" Said a woman about their age. She had curly dark hair. She wore skinny jeans with paints stains, paint splattered high tops and a crew shirt. Danielle stood up and hugged her.

"Ronnie!" She said. She pulled off her friend and looked at House. "Greg, this is Veronica, but we call her Ronnie. Ronnie, this is Doctor Gregory House. My boyfriend."

"Hi." Veronica said. "Nice to finally meet you. I would of come sooner but I got stuck at work. Life with Live Theatre." She gave a small smile. Then it disappeared as she looked at Danielle. She put her hands on her friends shoulders.

"Are you ok Dani? I heard our ex attacked you."

"'Our ex'?" House asked through a mouth full of food. Danielle glanced over her shoulder.

"I was the other woman. William cheated on her with me." Veronica said.

"And cheated on her with me." Danielle added. She looked at her friend and pulled up her left sleeve. when she turned around, House spit out the food into a napkin.

"And he tried to get with me when Dani and I weren't talking." Zoey chimed in.

"Our ex was a pig." Danielle said. "But anyways. Yeah I'm fine. You can barely see the scar now."

"What else have you been doing?" Veronica asked.

"Well, Keesh is getting married!" Zoey squealed.

"Oh my God! Yeah!" Danielle said. "I designed the dresses for the event when Wilson proposed, and she asked me to do her wedding dress too! I've actually been wanting to make you something, and now that your here, I can!"

"Yay!" Veronica said. "You know, we should really go out soon, I heard hot topic is having a sale!"

"Seriously?!" said Zoey. "I love, love, LOVE it there! That's where I got this top actually..." While the girls were having this talk, House was stuffing the hospital food into a nearby plastic bag. Danielle noticed him and scolded him.

"Hun, if you don't eat your never going to get better and be able to go home." She said, hands on her hips. Then turning back to the conversation, "I know! I heard they're gving away free smoothies this week at the food court, if I can make time in my schedule, we should organize something, and soon!"

"What 'busy' schedule?" Zoey teased. "All you've been doing lately is House."

"OH MY GOD!" House exclaimed from the bed, cutting Danielle off before she could rebut. "If you're gonna have 'girl talk' leave... And bring me back some decent food, my stomach cant process this monstrosity they call nourishment."

"Well fine then." Danielle said, shaking her head and sticking her tongue out as they left.

"He seems like such a jerk." Veronica whispered to Zoey.

"He's really not that bad when you get used to him." said Zoey. "He's just grumpy cause he's not allowed to get up."

"If the doctors say it's alright, he can go home soon," Danielle said, "And he's actually a sweetheart, when he feels like it that is."

**Okie Lovelys. I hope you liked this. Again. I must give credit to my Bestie Wingwoman! She helped me with this dialogue. So thank you Dear! :) I hope you all like. Onion rings for reviews?  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~ **


End file.
